


ToMco Week

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Series: The imagination is endless. [5]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Blood Moon Ball, Christmas Tree, Christmas week, Fluffy for my babies dorks, Gifts, Here we go..., M/M, Meeting the Parents, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowball Fight, So many au's here, Star is such a sunshine, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, etc etc etc, many au's for this again, parents being parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 28,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: What time is? It's ToMco Week Time~





	1. Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I definitely should stop this obsession to participate in the week, but it's so great to contribute to a fandom and meet more people. 
> 
> And now I am participating with ToMco yeah !!! That's another obsession that I must leave, ship humans and demons but I do not care, I ship it!

His room was a mess but only by chance that he could leave it that way, but deep down in his soul and being his subconscious screamed at him to begin to ordering all this zone of destruction before something bad were to happen.

Marco snorted.

“What other damage might occur?”

The Latin boy had at least three hours searching his red hoodie. It was not anywhere. It was not in the dirty clothes, was not in the washing machine, on the clothesline or in Star's closet (And boy was in that place where he had spent most of his time) He had not forgotten at school or Ferguson's or Alfonzo's home. Marco even doubted that Janna had something to do.

God will know where his precious hoodie was.

Marco gave up, falling fatally to his bed right at the time that Star entered his room, as cheerful as ever.

“I ask Glossaryck about a spell to find lost objects. But all he said was, 'To remember is necessary retrace your steps'. I'm not very good with riddles but I'm sure it has to do with returning to time.”

Marco rolled his eyes and smiled at Star's optimism. Getting up and sitting on the edge of his bed or good where he can sit because was impossible to find a place where they feel comfortable.

“Let me think, what did I do yesterday.”

“Oh oh oh I have an idea!” Star excitedly waved her hand, “Super Dimensional Map!” With a flick of her wand Star had created a giant board with a map of the city showing in a timely manner all the locations.

“Star, this is a-”

“ Marauder's Map!” Star shouted excitedly, “And that's not all, I can move it at will.” Star was saying as she touched a small part of the city and this moved to extend, “With this we can mark the points in the places where you were.” With another wave of her wand Star created red dots floating in the air.

“Well let's start with the school.” Marco said getting out of bed and approaching the gigantic map.

☽✠☾

Nope.

Negative.

Nothing.

There was not a single idea where his prized hoodie had gone. The house, the room, the bathroom, the kitchen, the street, the school hallways, classrooms, cafeteria, gym, dojo, back to his house and then to help Star with their homework and help her accommodate her closet.

“Someplace where neither you and I have thought of.” Star thought out loud.

Yet something was missing. Another place…

Marco snapped his fingers as he remembered, “Tom’s dimension! Yesterday we had gone to play videogames.”

A suspicious smile was born in Star's face. “And how what and why your hoodie could be at your boyfriend's home?”

The boy's cheeks lit up like Christmas lights, “It was part of the punishment- You know- He and the wheel of torture… I fell to the water…”

“I'm surprised you have forgotten your hoodie at Tom's home and you have not remembered.”

“Last night it was very late when I returned, I guess I was just so tired that I just fell on my bed.” Terrible excuse and the sly smile on Star's face did not help. “Just give me the scissors.” Marco asked reaching out to Star.

The princess laughed and handed the scissors.

Marco pinned the scissors in the air opening a interdimensional door. Yesterday when Tom had left him in his carriage was there where he his hoodie must be.

The dimensional breach opened and Marco came to appear in Tom's room. His boyfriend had his room much more organized than his own, any human could think otherwise but he had already been through so much as to judge a book by its cover.

A snore caught his attention.

Tom was sleeping soundly.

Marco check his wristwatch was last noon and his boyfriend was still sleeping.

Marco walked carefully in Tom's room, not wanting to wake him. But even though the room was perfectly ordered Marco could not find his precious hoodie, the only next place was the carriage.

But that meant to wake Tom up.

So without further ado Marco went to the three-eyed prince's bed, intending to wake him up and he will lead him to the carriage to seek his hoodie. His eyes widened in surprise to see that Tom was wearing his red hoodie.

The colors were up to his face and before even touching Tom, Marco stepped back. _This has to be a corny joke of fate!_

Marco took the scissors and pinned again in the air, opening a gap again to return to his dimension. His curiosity caught something in the red closet of his boyfriend.

_Yes, why not?_

☽✠☾

“And it was there?” Star asked as Marco returned from his quick visit. Marco was changing clothes after a thorough search of clothes he had decided that there was nothing more relaxing as a shower.

"Yes.” Marco said.

“Is it in the laundry?”

“No.”

“Ah, is that as I did not see it with your new change of clothes-” The house phone rang, “I'll answer!” And with that the blonde left the bathroom being followed by the puppies.

Marco leaned out a bit his face and rolling his eyes he left the shower, wearing his new and clean clothes, including a red t-shirt with a black five-pointed star.


	2. What if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who are under the Blood Moon light are meant to be soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have fit perfectly on my Hell School AU, but I must admit that having been in the canon also would have been perfect.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Canon Divergence.

Star was not anywhere! And here he was getting kind of nervous with all these couples dancing around. Would he one day have this opportunity with Jackie? He hoped so, that was one of many steps in his list. But first he must get out of here with Star.

Marco knew his friend was too strong to not worry about demons, but he was too protective of his friends.

And when she told him about her old relationship with a demon named Tom, Marco had no choice but to worry when said demon appeared in his classroom this day, inviting the Princess to his gloomy ball.

Marco had to ignore this strange feeling that moved in his stomach.

“They get the wrong song!” Tom was beginning to get angry, one more mistake and he would explode, although he hoped not literally. “I'll be back.”

Tom made sure that Starship did not move from her place, she was too curious and anything interesting to call her attention made her lose sight and it was impossible to find her.

“Changes that song.” He said once stood in front of the sound booth.

The demon in charge nodded and sonata which Tom had chosen began to be heard.

Prince of the Underworld returned next the princess of Mewni, “May I have this dance?” At any time the roof would open and the light of the red moon would fall on them showing that both are soulmates...

... And if not, at least he would have regained Star's trust.

Star nodded and both were toward the center of the dance floor.

 _A curious music_ , Marco thought, is similar to the waltz could hear in those fantasy films of the 80s.

The human boy hit some couples who were rushing to go to the center of the dance floor. Marco saw Star and Tom with other couples. Both looked good, did not seem as if there are problems between them. He come near to them to make sure everything was perfectly fine and then he would leave.

The roof of the palace began to open and the red moon began to show its presence. Soon a couple would be the _lucky_ one.

With that excitement the couples began to get closer to the center of the floor, waiting for the red light to fall on them and deepen their love more.

“Hey! Be careful!” Marco shouted to be dragged by the crowd to the center of the dance floor. Marco tried to hold on to something or someone to not slip and fall. Unfortunately he did not make it and he ended up hitting someone, the music stopping, his mask fell to the floor and he fell into the arms of

“Tom?”

Star's eyes widened when she saw Marco in her ex-boyfriend's arms.

Marco and Tom were shocked to see who their new respective dance partner. _Gods, what could happen now?_

Just at the moment that both the human and the demon had decided to separate, everything around them went red, and an intense scarlet light illuminated them.

 _What is happening here?_ Marco thought, too confused to realize that this was the moon that everyone was longing for.

No. No! It was impossible! Does the red moon wanted him and Starship's human friend-

No matter what they were thinking but as Marco and Tom felt all eyes on them-

The demon in charge of music placed back the song that the prince had chosen. Perhaps the reason why they had not started to dance was due to the lack of music.

Tom and Marco felt a chill to hear the waltz flooding the ballroom.

Marco almost protest as Tom took him by the hand and waist, but what was happening here?

“Just help me out of this.” The pink-haired demon whispered.

Marco had no choice but to nod and placing his hand on Tom's shoulder, taking his other hand the demon's, both first danced in place and then began to dance around the dance and under the intense gaze of all the people that is here.

They only focused on themselves, Tom in the human who danced and who is now his soul mate, Marco focusing more on the dance steps, the Latin boy had no idea why Tom looked so pressured or _why_ they were dancing.

The music ended and thus the scarlet light climbed back into the sky to disappear.

The applause resounded to the _happy couple._

“Uh,” Tom tried to speak, at least know if Marco had a clue what had happened here.

“Wha-” Marco started to speak but was interrupted when a crowd approached them and he was dragged away from the crowd by Star.

_What was all this?_


	3. Precious Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is short because to describe their love ... I can not put into words *Hides the cheesy book ever read under the bed and jump out the window*
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Older!Marco, Older!Tom.

Each time Tom had opportunity he always cornered Marco in a tight hug, showing him how much he loves and cares be at his side.

Perhaps their relationship did not start well, but no relationship is perfect and besides there was a war when he had finally realized his feelings for the human boy.

And all of that was a year ago.

Tom often worried to be so mawkish or overprotective with his boyfriend, that was what had caused his break with Star, however Marco seemed fine with the behavior of Tom, anyway he was the same way.

If anyone asked him what is his favorite hobby - apart from caring for Marshmallow - Tom respond to sleep and what the most loved of that time was sleeping embraced Marco.

It did not matter if they were on Earth, in the Underworld or any other dimension, as he had Marco at his side, Tom was more than happy.

Marco loved being around Tom, his essence in his clothes, the warmth he shows, and much more than he enjoys eating the special nachos.

And after a long and exhausting day of school - Tom and Star returned to their dimensions to reign - his bed became the most tempting thing in his room much better if it was on Fridays, where all his homework could be proposed for the next day.

It was not until later in the night when he felt a pair of hands around his waist and torso, protecting and cuddling him.

“How was your day?” Tom asked his boyfriend, smelling the scent of cinnamon which his brown hair gave off.

“Much better now that you're here.” Marco said making a half turn and hugging the pink-haired demon, “Much better.”


	4. And after all…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is part of my AU, six or seven years later, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Original Child, past!StarTom, My AU

"Are you sure you can take care of him today?” Star asked her best friend, “Do not you have something planned to do?” If it is so she could leave her son with P-Head.

“Come on Star I can handle it,” Marco carried the little baby in his arms, “Everything will be fine.”

Star smiled, “Ok today Eclipse will have a day with his two favorite people, I would like to take him with me to this boring meeting just to annoy the boring old Council.” Star ruffled the blond hair of her little boy, “Mommy come for you later~” Star took the scissors from her pocket and buried them in the air opening a dimensional rupture, “Thanks Marco.” And with that the Queen of Mewni jumped into the hole in the air.

With the noisy Queen away, and a quieter baby than a mouse, Marco fell sitting on the couch, Eclipse watching his uncle with his big blue eyes.

Eclipse's stomach growled, Marco had cared for Eclipse too many times to know what he liked to eat. “Who wants an apple baby food?”

The baby clapped excitedly. Marco and Eclipse moved to the kitchen and Marco sat Eclipse in his baby chair - a gift from his parents to see the new family member - just before he made sure that Eclipse was well tied, not fear fall, but the boy was Star's - and Tom's - son and no matter how quiet he seems, he was just as disastrous as his mother.

Mewni blood must be stronger than the blood of a demon from the Underworld, Marco thought, seeing that the child had more characteristics of his mother than his father.

Marco played his playlist to not be so quiet and because Eclipse liked the rhythm of his musical tastes. The refrigerator had a specific section for when Eclipse came with Star.

Another dimensional gap opened in the kitchen and Tom came out.

“Hi Tom.”

“Sup Marco Polo,” Tom then saw his son, “Is today had to care for Eclipse?”

“Nah, Star had an official meeting and there was no one else to trust to Eclipse.”

Tom approached Eclipse, the baby recognized his father and whenever he saw Eclipse tried to touch the horns of the King of the Underworld. Tom turned away from the child, “It is the only thing you do when you see me. That obsession yours for that.” It was a relief that his baby had not yet met The Beast.

Marco gave the porridge to Tom, “Feed him and please do not eat it this time.”

“If you ask me, I can not refuse.”

Marco rolled his eyes and sat beside him, watching Tom feeding the baby, and making sure the King of the Underworld did not try to eat his son's baby food. It was funny to think of a high authority figure eating baby food.

A special song began to be played and Marco moved his foot to the beat of the music. Without warning Tom took him by the hand putting him up and starting to dance. Marco laughed and though he tried to resist wanting to dance, Tom gave him half turn to dance in front of Eclipse. The little prince laughed at the sight of his uncle and father dancing, clapping his small, plump hands. Marco smiled and finally ended up dancing with Tom around the kitchen.

The music ended and they both laughed at how much fun it was.

“Hey,” Tom whispered to Marco, “Look at him.”

The little boy was using the spoon and feeding himself.

“One of the most important in the life of a parents and now Star loss it.”

“I am also his father.” Tom approached the baby, apparently Eclipse will develop much faster than a normal baby, maybe that's why Cipher bragged much to his nephew.

“Star will be very jealous when I will tell her.” Marco commented, “I am sure that this time she will try to return to time. I would do it.”

“Mmh,” Tom rubbed his chin, “Well, it's decided.”

Marco raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“We should have one.”


	5. New Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short drabble, just for you~!!!
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Cipher Deals ™, My Own AU

Marco kept contemplating in the full-size mirror, watching every move of his reflection, still could not believe that person in the mirror was him.

But hey, a person who did not know him could not believe it.

His brown hair was combed back, a pair of fangs - smaller than Tom’s - two curved and horizontal brands were tattooed on his face defining the factions on his face, small horns were in his head only instead of being pointed upward, were curved, his eyes sparkled like emeralds but what caught his eye was the black tail and black bat wings protruding from his back.

“Explain to me why you decided to make a deal with Cipher instead of asking for a Star’s spell?” Tom asked his boyfriend.

“I have some fear of Star’s magic.” Marco explained, “The last time she turned my arm into a monster.”

“That was five years ago.”

“Old traumas never forget. Still, what do you think?”

“Fancy.” Tom raised his thumbs up, “What kind of demon are you?”

Marco seemed to think, “I have no idea. I was so excited that I did not ask, I just remember that Bill said about a few hours.”

“What do you want to do now?” Tom approached the new demon, watching every detail.

“Gotta try my wings and my strength. I am sure that now with this new form my karate attacks must be better.”Marco spread his wings, he began to feel off the ground. “It seems I can control i-”

But Marco not finished speaking and he fell on Tom. 

“Maybe take a time to get used to this.” Marco said, in pain from his fall but luckily Tom had caught him.

“I'm used to this.” The pink haired demon grinned.


	6. Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And every day we are closer to the October 3, so close to knowing what will happen.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: IDK, is just a headcannon that appeared suddenly, have you heard of that to conquer the heart of a man is to conquer the stomach first?

“I'm sorry about what happened with Star.” Marco apologized bringing a tray of nachos and cheese, and some green sticky foam on his brown hair.

The pink-haired demon, with some blue liquid, sat on the balcony, Tom shrugged his arms, “Nah, I think I finally gave up.”

Marco put the tray of nachos at one of the tables and approached Tom, both boys sitting side by side.

“I guess it was something I should have known.” Tom continued talking, “Also sorry I asked you to wear that dress.”

“Nor was it so bad to use a second time that dress.” Was Marco who shrugged, “But I think that Star was angrier you've tried to deceive her a third time.”

Tom looked down, “Yes. I wanted to prove to her that I change, I can be a gentleman as any other girl went with her.” Tom took one of the nachos with melted cheese and ate it, “It tastes delicious.”

“When you want I can make more.” Marco spoke, “One day you just want to talk you can come here, we can play ping pong or video games, or just eat.”

Tom smiled, taking another nacho and bringing it to his mouth, “I think it is a great idea.”

By that time it was they, the tray of nachos and cheese, the night and the stars.

“Thank you Marco”

It seemed that for the first time Tom had a friend.


	7. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No theme for this day, tomorrow is the big day where all the fandom will have their fingers crossed, I will be positive and think that there will be no ship included, just two friends having fun together. I'm sick of all the hate I'm seeing in the fandom.
> 
> And here a new AU I've thought a lot, MIRACULOUS AU, only that like most new AU's that I think are always damned crossovers so if you think Ladybug and Chatnoir are Tom and Marco, well, think again;)
> 
> Reason why I'm updating so late, it's because I had a super important homework and could not put it aside. Me @ My College: Appreciate the sacrifices I make for you.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Miraculous AU, arrives too late to create this AU, I think every fandom has this AU. Guess who are LB and CN. As yet I do not have very well defined or created a place for this AU, let's pretend that we are in Paris.

Marco saw the creature of fire that was climbing around the Eiffel Tower, leaving trails of lava on the metal sides and as rain falling down on the tourists who had the misfortune to visit the beautiful monument this day.

Was something oddly familiar in the way this monster screaming and fighting against those two masked- _Wait_ , since _when_ there are monsters and superheroes in Paris?

He had forgotten something at home and had to leave urgently school during break time and when it was time to return to school, he encounters a Spits Lava Monster and two superheroes of red costume with black spots and a completely black with what appeared to be a tail-like belt.

Instead of doing what other people were doing, such as running, he ran toward the lava monster, just before police approached and did not allow pass.

He could only see from below the Eiffel Tower everything that was going on. Apparently the two new superheroes had problems coordinating. It was even a bit frustrating to see them fight like that, but well, apparently they were inexperienced, very inexperienced rookies.

However Marco saw that the elevators were working, and if anything went wrong he could help these superheroes, he had the karate on his side. Using the elevator he managed to reach the floor where the three were fighting.

Marco looked better the monster, he had an almost human form, except that he seemed to be made of lava and fire in what liken his spiky hair, a black five-pointed star was on his chest, something seemed to glow inside.

 _What is that?_ Marco thought, trying to get closer to the monster, who threw fireballs toward the brown guy in a black costume.

“Hey,” Marco came out of his hiding, “There's something glossy inside.”

The two new superheroes looked at him, Marco thought he would be reprimanded but apparently the brown-haired girl in red and black attire also realized this and gave him a thumbs up.

Before she approached the monster, she stopped and looked around, then she smiled and asked for help to this guy in black, then this girl with her yo-yo took a bouquet of flowers and threw up, kicking it and sending it toward the lava monster. It became aware of the attack and fulminated flowers, but it was actually a distraction and the guy in black had a cane and hit it right in the chest, where was that black star.

The monster fell and the girl had thrown her yo-yo into the air, turning into what seemed like a glove and she approached the lava monster and inserted her hand on the chest, drawing a dark letter.

She tore up the letter and a black butterfly came out of the torn paper, she spinning her yo-yo and this caught the butterfly transforming it into a white butterfly, then both fists collided exclaiming a 'good work'.

The lava monster roared and became-

“ _Tom!_ ” The three guys shouted but Marco ignored it.

“What? What happened?” The pink-haired boy said very confused, a while ago he was furious but now he had no idea what to feel.

Marco approached Tom, helping him to stand up. The superheroine approached both with the letter in her hands, she had not destroyed it?

“I think this belongs to you.” She handed him the letter, “Fix it, I know it will be fine.”

Marco and Tom were silent, the pink-haired boy refused to see him but in the end he sighed, very tired, and handed him the letter until a few moments ago had the black butterfly inside.

Then something clicked inside him and was too obvious. “Is this a confession for me?” Marco could not believe it, Tom Helvede was his classmate, the guy who had recently been hanging out, his best friend's ex-boyfriend.

“I was scared and terrified that you will reject me,” Tom bit his lower lip, “It's just that I was afraid that everything was as it was with Star.”

The girl in red and black costume gave a “Oh! I get it!” It seemed that she had noticed something they did not.

“Although if you do not feel the same as me I don't want lose my first friend.” Tom confessed.

How to respond to this? Could he continue his friendship even knowing what Tom feels for him?

“Tom,” Marco decided to answer once and for all their doubts, “I do not feel the same for you, I like you as a friend” Before the boy's hurt eyes and the superheroes' terrified eyes, Marco decided to keep talking, “However, I want to give you a chance and maybe eventually I give you an answer.”

That answer raised everyone's spirits, after all Marco not want to lose Tom, he had taken him long to show the boy that he was not interested in Star.

A couple of sounds came from the girl's earring and boy's ring.

“M- Uhm,” The guy looks nervous “LadyBug we must to go!”

“Yes D- Uh, Chat Noir,” Before leaving with the boy, she turned around to them, “Just so you know, you two make a good couple.”


	8. Christmas Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a day late but I’ll catch up with the other days. So another week with my young demon / human and with a special Christmas. Now let’s see what strange ideas I have come up with for this singular duo.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Start a week with very few ideas, help me!

“So there is no Christmas in The Underworld?” Marco asked, placing the human-sized tree in the demon prince’s room. Now it all made sense when Tom asked curiously about all those ornaments that beautifully decorated the Diaz family home.

It turns out that in the Underworld Christmas was not celebrated, not because it was a celebration that witnessed the birth of a religious and spiritual being, as Marco thought at first, but simply the Underworld did not know this celebration. Apparently Christmas was only celebrated in his dimension. And as a good boyfriend, friendenemie and rival ping pong, Marco decided to help Tom explain the meaning of Christmas, no matter how cliché to be heard, and celebrate with his family this December 25.

“Maybe if I like this celebration I can implement it once I’m king.” Tom left on the floor of his room a box that Mr. Diaz gave him, things called spheres, frost, Christmas lights and all that.

“It was not hard for Star to understand as soon as she saw gifts for her.”

Tom nodded, “And how is this tree decorated?”

“With the things my parents gave you. The spheres are placed in the branches and the frost and Christmas lights can go around the tree or we can place them on the walls.”

Tom glanced at the reddish room, a pair of gold and red spheres began to decorate the branches of the Christmas tree, “Do you think the skeletons look good?”

Marco looked at the skeletons that hung from the wall, they nodded hopefully as if they really wanted to look good.

“Sure.”


	9. Do not open until Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only know one thing this year at Christmas, I will not receive any gifts. I am poor and with a large family LoL.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Star is a great help, most of the time.

He was supposed to be getting help to choose a gift for Marco, and also for Star and his parents, but at the last moment the princess of another dimension decided to leave him because another outstanding issue arose, something that had to be related to Janna. So Tom decided to ask Brian for help, after all his anger management is a human - and he was not even going to ask a certain demon for help.

Only he never imagined that the shop where Brian had brought him to elect the gift was about to explode with so many people, and he was not very good in a huge crowd. The easiest step was to choose a gift for Marco, the new special edition of ‘Mackie Hand vs. Evil Mackie Hand’ with extra scenes and material never before seen by the public, Marco would be super excited…

“I can not stand this.” Tom commented lining up to pay for the gift Brian had taken to wrapping with a kind lady.

Tom saw that he was not the only one with a grumpy face in the line, most of them adults with wrapped gifts and toys in hand, probably for their children, nephews or any child in their families who insisted on having something for Christmas.

Celebrate Christmas, they said, It would be fun, they said.

His cell phone vibrated and Tom pulled it out of his pocket. It was a Star’s message with two attached photos.

The first picture was her and Janna - Tom rolled his eyes - in front of what he recognized as the door to Marco’s room. Both girls had a naughty smile. Tom slid his finger over the touch screen, moving it to the right to open the second image attached.

A lady shrieked as a quick, fleeting flash of fire frightened her. Had the boy in front of her exploded? No, it was impossible, except for his purple skin and the odd eye-shaped tattoo on his forehead, the boy looked completely normal.

When Brian returned to his side he seemed to see the demonic prince in shock and with his hand tightening his cell phone, Brian had a hard time to detach the magic object of the demon. A laugh escaped him as soon as he saw the cause of such a state of Tom.

Marco Diaz was sleeping peacefully, dressed in a cute bunny pajamas and even had pinky and hairy ears, around him were several colorful bows like the ones put on the Christmas presents, since that was exactly what the Diaz boy was, a Christmas gift. Above him could be read a sign being placed by Star as she and Janna thumbed up.

_**From: Star & Janna** _

_**To: Tom, The Drama Prince** _

_**Do not open until Christmas.** _


	10. Snowflakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes and Warnings: Well, I’ve never seen snow so I apologize in advance for my poor experience.

“So it’s frozen water falling from the sky?” Tom asked, extending his gloved hand to the white flakes falling from the sky. Ever since Tom had moved temporarily, or permanently Marco was still trying to read Tom’s native language, the demon had undergone several changes on Earth, but until now he knew the snow and being a very hot blood, obviously This did not go down well at all.

“It is the easiest explanation.” Marco responded, now they were both walking the streets of the city stopping at the park.

“You know why?”

“The water cycle, I guess.” Marco simply replied, “We can do various things with snow, angels, wars.”

“And you win something?”

“Possibly a cold.” Marco placed another scarf around Tom, when the demon was cold his purple skin was beginning to fade. “Do not they have something like snow in the Underworld?”

“I do not think a lava shower for a week is the most considerate.”

“Not to boast but I have a perfect aim when it comes to wars and if we talk about snowmen mine are always the roundest and most circular.”

“So these snow fights are kind of like frozen ping pong.”

“They just do not hurt as much as a ping pong ball would.”

Tom was about to speak when a snowball hit him in the face causing him to fall. Marco helped him up but he was also shot down. Both boys turned their heads to see Star, P-Head, Jackie and Janna laughing, the girls had snowballs ready to be used against them.

☽✠☾

“You said you had a good aim.” Tom tried to speak still, and when the snow mountain on his body covered him completely.

“It’s no use when they have a magical princess and I have a fire boyfriend.”


	11. Lights Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone asks, I'm not fully recovered from the end of Yuri On Ice!!!
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Family Bonding

Raphael checked each of the fuses in the house. But finding that they were all intact and not burned he and Angie returned to the house with the three youngs waiting with a candle burning in the dark.

“It must be a failure of the Power Station. It will return at any moment.” Raphael explained, putting the flashlight aside.

Marco, Star, and Tom exhaled a long groan of agony. Marco had been preparing this for days, today was the only day where his favorite television channel marathon all the Christmas films possibly known and he wanted Tom to know some of them, especially the story of Scrooge and the three ghosts, Which was a classic.

“Wait!” Star jumped on the couch having an idea, Marco took care that the candle would not go out. “I have a brilliant idea! I can create phosphorescent butterflies with my magic wand.” The blonde princess waved her wand, eager to expect a positive response.

“Star.”

The magic princess sat on the couch again. Days ago Queen Moon had personally asked Marco's parents not to let Star use magic after having interrupted, again, at the family reunion. Even so, that did not stop Star from creating a single bright butterfly.

“So what do we do? Shall we sit in the dark??” Tom was present.

“Or maybe we can sit around the fire.” Angie proposed, “We will imitate the typical postcards that my brother sends us.”

The idea was accepted and the whole family moved to the fireplace that had not been occupied since the anniversary of Raphael and Angie. Tom was in charge of lighting the fire, well, the little fire that his body stored because the cold weather, the demon needed all the heat in his body.

Angie went to the kitchen, accompanied by the butterfly, and returned with a tray of cookies, Star brought soft cushions from her room, one for each member of the family, Raphael pulled out his guitar ready to sing some Christmas songs.

“So this is what families do?” Tom asked Marco, this was his first Christmas living with the Diaz.

Marco nodded, listening to his father sing, and most certainly the whole neighborhood, “Although not complete if there is at least one Christmas story.”

“Oh ‘Mijo, why didn't you say it before” Raphael stopped playing the guitar, “You should tell Tom some of the stories.”

“Yes! Come on Marco, tell us a story.” Star said excitedly, Earth fairy tales are fun, “Is it like that princess with her hair so long or like the mermaid that sells her soul?”

“It is voice, not soul.” Marco corrected, nervous that something else Star could have been misinterpreted. “Well, what story should I relate?”


	12. Ugly Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more day for the most moralistic celebration, I regret this.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: I like ugly sweaters, they make you avoid most people.

He was grateful that Marco cared enough about him, extremely if you let him say so. Although the fact that he is a prince whose blood was warmer than the earth's own lava and whose new place of dwelling is in a dimension where there was such a cold climate that could freeze his blood and body, perhaps Marco was not overacting.

But to be a prince in his dimension he had to dress as he was, here however he seemed more like a baby, with the sweaters so long and warm, ideal not to kill him. He was envious of Star for her ability to adapt easily to her surroundings, it must have been her father's side, she did not have to wear sweaters but she loved to wear them.

One of Marco's special skills was also to make clothes, or at least to sew them, thanks to his mother and that when he was younger he was prone to some accidents. However every time Marco saw Tom shivering in the cold, he ran quickly to knit a sweater and put it on. Tom did not complain, of course not, this was the kind of attention he would have liked to have of his old boyfriends and girlfriends, except that the designs that Marco created in his sweaters were something, what's the word? Childish?

And although many make fun of him when he was with Marco in the streets - No problem he just told the boy that he would go out for a moment and looked for the idiot who had dared to make fun of the sweaters that his precious boyfriend had made to give him a good reminder of why he should never do it again - Everything was instantly forgotten if the sweater was horrible or ugly, because when Tom saw Marco smile, that was the best feeling of warmth his body could receive.


	13. Night of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, several days late, but I swear I try to catch up with these days. In the end, Christmas is over so everyone returns to normal xD
> 
> Notes and Warnings: What kind of child eagerly waits for a man to come in through the fireplace to give gifts? What if I do not have a fireplace? I swear it's the strangest thing that can happen.

It was a tradition to leave cookies and milk for that man in red, who was not his father, who supposedly left gifts at home to others and then travel the world in one night and bring happiness to all human children of this dimension. Rare tradition but still he decided to continue participating in the so-called Christmas, which would be in a few hours.

During the Christmas Eve dinner Marco and his father told some stories about how Marco stayed awake waiting for Santa Claus to appear, obviously being such a small child, the dream won and Marco never had the opportunity to get to know the old potbellied. If that man continued to make Marco suffer, he would make him wish for a night of peace, for life.

Dinner ended and everyone went to rest, Star left her letter asking that this time her mother let her use war unicorns in her future coronation. Marco wrote about wanting a pair of socks and Tom said it would be cool to have the new video game with holograms and special effects in 4-D.

However, both young men once went up to Marco's room - even though Tom had his own room in the opposite corridor - none of them went to sleep. Marco wanted to stay awake. "You know, from the old days of my childhood." When he was young he could never stay awake to see Santa Claus or his parents place the gift under the tree, although he would have liked to wait for Christmas with someone at his side.

“Are not you tired?” Tom was tired and cold, but seeing Marco's face of emotion made him feel like the most bitter person in the world, no thanks, he already knew the Grinch or Krampus' stories too much.

So there was no other. Until it was at least a minute past midnight to be December 25th they would not sleep. Tom brought with him a video game from Underworld, his favorite, 'Nightmare 3: Revenge of the limbs with eyes and mouth'. Nah, it was more fun years ago but they still managed to make a tie. Tom feared that Marco would make fun of his tastes in video games, although both were the same when the young karateka decided to bring the following video game, 'Rudo Men vs. Extra Rudo Men'. Seriously, who creates these names?

Marco and Tom celebrated another victory over each other until they were tied again.

“Maybe the difficult level will tell us who is the best.” Tom said, moving control of the console to raise the level of difficulty.

“It would be cool if we could get the characters out of video games.”

“Hehe, I do not think so.” That would be incredible but he does not think all the demons know how to deal with a six-eyed, two-handed foot in addition to his extra feet.

The small cuckoo clock in Marco's room came out to warn that midnight had finally fallen and that it is officially already Christmas.

“Merry Christmas, Tom.” Marco embraced the demon prince.

“Merry Christmas, Marco.” To be his first Christmas with the Diaz family, Tom had done a good job with this holiday.


	14. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know me you know very well that this is not my only OTP with human / demon couple. Oh and I love the crossovers and all that stuff.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Original Childs, My Own AU, Menciones de crossover.

Alarm clock? When one has children excited by a celebration so remote and whose meaning has lost all meaning, these things are no longer useful for Tom, King of the Underworld, and Marco Diaz, PhD. His thin ear canal hears as the door to the room that he shares with Marco when they live on Earth begins to open only so that Tom and Marco are awakened at a moment when the little demon is jumping on their mattress.

“It's already Christmas!” Fernando screams excitedly, even jumping taking care not to hurt his parents.

Marco left the bed and took Fernando before he fell, it's not as if his half-demon son was going to hurt himself anyway. Tom yawned once before getting out of bed and walking downstairs, meeting Angie and Raphael, the older adults smiled as they were awakened by Fernando's emotion.

As soon as the family reached the ground floor of the house, Fernando let go of Marco's hold to run to the tree and hide among the gifts looking for the one containing his name. Marco and Tom sat on the couches, watching their son looking for his gifts. Both his parents and family’s friends.

“Did you send the correct gifts?” Marco asked Tom, remembering that little mistake at Christmas two years ago.

“Dipper and Coraline did not seem to be angry, and it's not my fault, both live in the same state.” It was not his fault that the postman had confused the directions.

Fernando emerged triumphant with at least seven gift boxes, two of them from his parents and grandparents.

A vortices of colors opened in the middle of the room, leaving a blond boy with silver half moons on his cheeks and elegant suit, “Merry Christmas Dad, Merry Christmas Uncle Marco.” Eclipse Butterfly greeting his family, in his hands brought four boxes of gifts.

Behind him three women of the same age as Marco, were walking alongside Eclipse, Star Butterfly, Queen of Mewni she was dressed as the typical female version of Santa Claus, only more great because without a beard and with a patch on the eye.; Janna, wife of the Queen of Mewni and Jackie, personal knight of the Queen.

“Merry Christmas Family Díaz!” Star embraced her two favorite people, then to Marco's parents and then to Fernando.

Marco and Tom wished Merry Christmas to Jackie and Janna, minutes later Marco received a call from Ferguson from Ireland, his redheaded friend was going to spend the winter holidays in his home country, after a few hours someone knocked on the door, Marco opened To see Alfonzo who brought a tray with vegetable salad to celebrate Christmas morning.

Angie invited everyone to have breakfast while Eclipse and Fernando had fun opening gifts. Meanwhile, Star plans this year to celebrate New Year's Day in her Kingdom. Marco is not sure that the council wants to see a bunch of demons running freely in the royal castle but Star is the Queen and everyone must obey her, even though their ideas may threaten the so-called Multiverse.

“It looks as if a new snowstorm is about to happen.” Raphael commented, looking out the window as the clouds began to form.

Tom groaned and could swear that Eclipse and Fernando did the same.


	15. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That your boyfriend see your babies photos while your mother cries, it was enough torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have another week with our favorite couple, and this time with Valentine's theme... which I do not understand 100% what couples do this day but anyway, that's not the important thing. Let's see if I'm doing a good job.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: I am certain that Tom's parents are secretly equal to Marco's.

Marco hoped today's family reunion would be _perfect_. Tom had assured him a thousand times that everything would be all right, but the people who would come to visit him and his family were not mere people, or humans, they were the Great King and Mother Queen of the Underworld. The previous Rulers. Tom's parents and their future in-laws. Although it's not like he's craving that right now.

Marco wanted Star to be here to support him but she was now very busy with the preparations for her coronation, she really wanted to overcome Tom's coronation months ago.

Marco bit his lower lip as he remembered Tom's coronation, that's where he met Tom's parents for the first time. _Abaddon I_ and _Lilith D’ Samael_. And apparently their first impression of him did not seem to be very good. Even when it was his family who gave refuge to Tom for that misunderstanding nearly six years ago.

Lilith took him by the cheeks, Marco still remembers the Mother Queen’s claws on his cheeks, and the Great King wondering what made him so special when his wife returned to his side, if he is a simple human. He still needed to think whether it was good or bad luck when Tom intervened and his parents asked Tom to arrange a meeting with Marco's parents.

Marco had not stopped feeling so nervous that he asked Tom and Star all about the demon etiquette, they both told him that there was nothing to worry about, that it was better if they introduced themselves as he and his parents were actually .

Raphael and Angie even asked him to calm down as it would be with them that Tom's parents would speak. Marco could not help but get even more nervous; He loved his parents but there were moments where they were too much... _They_. And in the worst cases his parents would reveal shameful things about him that could harm his image to Abaddon and Lilith. And not he was not overreacting and being that _kid_ after so many years of not being.

“Done.” He said when the table was full of food... What if Abaddon and Lilith were intolerant of some of Earth's meals? Not that it could not be, Tom, Star and his other friends enjoyed the human food and even of the sweets and desserts. No, he _was_ _n'_ _t_ overreacting at all, they were just the typical nerves, surely Janna and Star also felt it...

Marco grimaced, in fact Janna's mother was too happy to meet Queen Moon and King River that she forgot that they were of another dimension and his two friends acted normal, as always.

 _Just be yourself_. Tom told him last night when they were talking in the mirror.

 _Be yourself_. Marco repeated himself. _Be_ -

His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. They must have been Tom and his parents... _Tom and his parents!_ He wasn’t even presentable! No, no, no, this was a mistake - !

“Good evening, Tom.” Angie opened the door, letting Tom and his parents into her house.

“Good evening, Mrs. Díaz.” Tom greeted respectfully, “I want to introduce you to my parents, Abaddon I and Lilith D’ Samael.”

“We die for knowing them.” Raphael approached his wife, he was carrying a Marco in shock. This is no time for his father to jest, would that be disrespectful?

Abaddon was almost as tall as Tom, only by a head his son still looked smaller than him. His skin was blue and he wore a kind of black medieval armor, he had six horns that were curved and his red hair was combed back, his eyes were black with a double purple pupil and a serious look that never seemed to surprise with nothing. Lilith was taken from her husband's arm, she had a pale skin tone, her long green hair was combing in curls and two curly locks crossed her face, she had her three eyes with a golden pupil, her lips seemed to frown, Was she disappointed by something in his home?

“Good evening, Díaz family.” Lilith greeted cordially.

“Cozy house yours.” Abaddon commented.

His parents were either too kind or too innocent to catch the tone of voice of both superior demons. He must have been fine, he had faced worse beings in the past to tremble now.

“Would you like us to start this dinner now?” Angie asked, pointing to the kitchen.

Lilith nodded, her puckered lips showing a smile. “I would like to know what made my son fall in love with their son.” Lilith placed a hand on Tom's shoulder, Marco wanted to laugh at Tom's scary face.

“Then join us.” Raphael approached Abaddon and Lilith.

The pair of demons nodded and started walking behind Raphael and Angie. Marco approached Tom so that both will accompany their parents. Only Abaddon's hand stopped them, “You two stay here, this is a matter that I and your mother will talk to Marco Diaz' parents.” Having said that, Abaddon turned and followed his wife and Marco's parents.

Tom smiled at him and shrugged, even though he was a King he still had to follow the rules of his family.

“Do you want to go to my room?” Marco asked.

“Now? Our parents are here.”

Marco laughed and hit him on the shoulder, at least he had relaxed now, “I did not mean that.”

“I know, come on and wait up.”

His room was a disaster, his clothes, books, medals and most of his belongings were scattered everywhere. “I am sorry for the mess,” Marco spoke up allowing him and Tom to come in, “I was unpacking.”

“Maybe I can help you,” Tom took one of Marco's suitcases and began to accommodate the Psychology books, “So we kill time and prevent us being killed.”

“It's better if you stop trying to cheer me up. That kind of mood makes me nervous.”

“I'm used to that humor thanks to my mother, she's always been like that.”

“Do all demons have that sense of humor? Is it because most are so sinister?”

“Not all are sinister... At least not when we try to make - ”

They both felt as the first floor of the house shook slightly. Marco and Tom saw each other and nodded as they came out of the room and down the stairs prepared for some attack from a possible enemy. Tom and Marco stormed into the kitchen expecting to see some wounded but instead saw Abaddon with Raphael and Angie sitting on his shoulders while Lilith kept taking photos.

“What's going on here?” Marco asked, surprised at the scene.

Lilith saw them and smiled, she really looked too happy, she seemed to run to him and her son, “Tom, why didn't you tell me about this precious human habit?”

“ _Uh_?” Tom was confused.

Lilith waved her hand as a light emerald green fire enveloped it to disappear and leave a photo album? “Marco your parents are wonderful, excellent humans and great parents.”

Tom seemed to react and fell into a chair, grunting, looking like a tantrum. “Mom, are _you_ serious?”

 _Oh_. “Oh.” That was the same face he did when his parents showed off his... Baby photo album. Almost with fear, Marco moved his gaze to the table and indeed there were the three albums of photographs that his parents kept from their early life. “Oh no.” Marco ended up sitting near Tom.

“So have you dealt with this too?” Tom ran his hand through his hair, the sweat was beginning to form.

“Too many times.”

Both watched even as their parents laughed at anecdotes that had happened to Tom and Marco. And he even saw Raphael and Abaddon crying about how children grow up and want to get away from the family nest.

“Star would not stop bothering me about this.” Marco dropped his head on the table.

Tom smiled at that, “If I'm honest, it's the first time my parents open that way to any of my boyfriends or girlfriends.”

“Thank you.” Marco said with his voice being covered by the table. “At least we are being tortured at the same time.”

Tom took his hand, “Just as it should be.”


	16. Not so planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have no idea that they could make this couple of lovers a day before Valentine, but probably something normal and beautiful... Who knows, I certainly do not know.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Instead of Tom better we have Star trying to give Marco ideas.

“Any ideas for tomorrow?” Star asked curiously as she applied magic to her face, something she promised to stop doing, very soon.

“I have no idea, maybe we just watch movies and play video games.” Marco replied with a shrug as he did not take his eyes off magazines of a dimension he had recently visited with Pony Head, which he had accidentally subscribed to, even though he was beginning to learn the language. “What about you and Janna? Something special?”

“Nah, Janna and I want to go to the park to spy on couples.”

“Why would you two do that?” Marco asked in surprise and a little worried.

“I do not know. Janna said it would be fun and you know I love the fun.” Marco still seemed doubtful about Janna's plan, but if Star got into trouble the police would already know how to contact him. “Maybe you and Tom can come with us, you know, a double date.”

“Nope.” Marco responded quickly, having Janna and Star together was a big risk, but adding a demon prince who revives the dead that was just what Janna wanted for her malicious plan. “Much risk, it will be better if everyone celebrates Valentine's Day in their own way.”

“Okay, but if you change your mind, Janna and I will eat pizza at the end of the day.”

“I'll keep that in mind. For the moment, what do you plan to do with casting magic on your own face?”

“Janna said we'd need costumes, would you like to try?”

“The last time I allowed you to practice magic on me I ended up with a monster arm and being a righteous princess.”

“Which do not forget that the pink is definitely your color.”

“That's obvious, most of my clothes are not just red, some are pink salmon.” Marco responded with pride. “But speaking of disguises you could put the patch back on.”

Star jumped excitedly at the idea, “Yes! And Janna would love it, I'm sure she would have a hook in her hand. Tomorrow Valentine's Day will be flooded with screams.”

“I thought you girls would just go and spy on and disturb the couples.” Marco was really worried now that Janna and Star had an date tomorrow.

“Ah.” Star now seemed as if she'd been caught, “Well, maybe just a few couples but for helping me find my costume -” Marco rolled his eyes, Star would try to change the conversation, “I'll let you use whatever you want out of my closet.”

Star stepped aside, allowing his wardrobe to come out and thousands of clothes to appear, Marco almost seemed to see them surrounded by mystical light and angels singing.

“I think you've forgotten that Tom and I will only play video games and watch movies.”

“Yes, but what better way to spend Valentine's Day by surprising your partner?”

Marco raised a surprised eyebrow. Star seemed to be right, “And what do you have in mind?”


	17. You Are Everything I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as everyone has to know, I have never celebrated a Valentine, but here in Mexico is also known as the day of friendship so I dedicate it to everyone. Thank you.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: No idea what I just wrote, I'm not good at romance.

Tom made sure everything was fine for this day, the last thing he needed was for his gift to stay in his dimension. Now he would just apply his last can of hair fixative. Once ready, Tom went to his bed and took the small gift for Marco. He was not hundred percent sure that this gift was ideal for Marco and his human species, he had asked Brian for help after all so maybe they are not so bad. Here in the Underworld they had other customs a little more extreme and intense for someone like Marco.

He walked to his window and jumped to land right in front of the chariot and his horse skeleton. He would gladly appear now in front of the door of the Díaz family but apparently most of the human partners liked to make their partner wait, why? He had no idea.

Once he finally felt that the carriage had reached Earth he got out of the carriage and walked to the front door of the Díaz house, knocking at the door a couple of times until someone finally opened the door.

Tom leaned back against the door frame, “Is this the residence of my future Queen?”

“Probably.”

Tom opened his eyes to see how Marco was dressed. The Latin boy wore a red long-sleeved blouse with black lines on the sleeves, plus red shorts with black striped edges and red stockings that almost seemed to be semitransparent, even Marco had eyeliner to look the same marks that Tom had in his eyes. This work of art certainly shouted Star.

“Do you think it's a lot to just play video games and watch movies?” Marco suddenly felt awkward in dressing like this, at first he had rejected Star's idea but soon his curiosity prevented him from sleeping.

“No!” Tom interrupted, “I mean, I mean.... No, you look good, you look perfectly fine and... Wow, just wow.” Tom tried not to stutter but it was obvious that that would not work.

“Thanks... I think. You do not look too bad for our Valentine.” Marco and Tom walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa, “Or did you plan to get out?”

“No.” Tom answered quickly, sounding very suspicious. “No. Believe me, we'll be much better if we just enjoy ourselves.” Although he sounded nervous Marco seemed to believe him. Tom relaxed in his seat, he would not go out with Marco dressed as well as a whole Incubus when hundreds or perhaps thousands of hungry wolves would be hovering, he would thank Star later and forbid her to do the same to Marco if it was not for him.

Marco turned on the television and placed the video game CD. “Well, you'd better be prepared to be defeated by your own boyfriend.”

“Do you really think you can beat me? I am a Prince of Darkness, the Next King of the Underworld.”

Marco sat down next to him, leaning his back on the edge of the sofa as he settled his legs over Tom's, “Only a week ago you cried that Marshmallow had rejected the carrots.”

“I swear that's not natural.” Tom hissed suspiciously in his voice.

Marco rolled his eyes and proceeded to start the game, the latest remastered version of 'Hackie Hand vs. The League of Evil', “Well, now it will not be natural when I kick your ass with your own moves.”

“You bet I end up crowning the mountain again.”

The first round could have been a draw if it was not because Marco was distracted when one of the pups jumped and barked, scaring both of them and causing Tom to get his first victory, the next round was a bit more fought. With Tom's first advantage the demon prince felt very confident that this was one of his mistakes.

“Where are your parents?” Tom asked not looking away from the video game, this was the final round.

“In one of his dates. Dad yesterday brought a serenade last night and until now they have not returned, I do not think they will return until tomorrow at dawn.”

“Do you remember when we sang that night?”

“We did not sing, you tried to calm my anger.”

“Yeah, what would you have done?”

“At first I thought I was going to hit you and then I'd go home - Poom! That is all!” Marco raised his fists in the air to see that he had won the round, “Good luck to the next one, Tommy.” Marco moved closer to Tom and stirred his hair.

“Ya. All right. This is just for you.” Tom left the remote, now some movies and then the gift exchange. He expected Marco to love his.

“Now what do you want to see?” Marco took the remote control and changed the channel. “Or can we have our gift exchange now?”

“Really?” Tom's ears moved, showing the demon's enthusiasm, “Maybe we can make it even more dramatic.”

“You have always loved the drama. You will be a Drama King.” Marco stood and walked to the kitchen, his gift must be there.

“Was not that your title?”

“What?” Marco seemed to have teleported from the kitchen to the sofa, which surprised Tom, “Did they even call me that? Wait until you see Ferguson and Alfonzo at school.”

“Is that my gift?” Tom saw the ornate box that Marco was hiding behind him, “It's a little bigger than mine.”

“Take it now or I'm going to throw it at one of the dimensions.” Marco handed him the gift and Tom pulled out the small box and handed it to the Latin boy.

They both took their gifts and opened them. Tom found that they were chocolates with almonds, “Star helped me, do not worry, there's no magic in them, Star also wanted some for Janna.”

Marco pulled out a black piercing with a little red crescent, he narrowed his eyes and in the half moon he could read his name. “It's beautiful, will you help me put it on?”

Tom came up beside him and helped him put his piercing, “It's not painful, it's almost like an earring, it has a clasp so you can put it on and remove it whenever you want. It's more to give you a bad boy image.”

“I think you're the best boyfriend I ever had.”

“I've only been your only boyfriend.” Tom hugged Marco. They were both about to kiss when the phone rang and then they sighed. “Time to answer.”

“I do not know who it is, my parents would not call us.” Marco picked up the phone and pressed the button, “Hello?”

“Hi Marco.” It was Star's voice, he was surprised that she had not used her mirror, maybe it was Janna's cell phone. Marco had turned off his cell phone.

“Hey Star,” He let Tom know who it was, “What happen? Is everything okay with the date?”

“Yes, everything was fine.” Star seemed to hesitate before continuing, “Until we got to the pizzeria.”

“Oh right, you two would go to eat pizza when you finished spying on couples.” Marco laughed when Tom almost choked on one of the chocolates when he heard what the date between Star and Janna was about. “Wait, did you get in trouble?”

“Not with couples, rather with the pizzeria.”

“What did you do?” Marco asked.

“Well maybe by accident we knocked out the owner of the pizzeria and the customers got angry and me and Janna offered to make the pizza and ended up using magic and now there is a monster pizza throwing pineapple and ham to the customers.”

“Do you need help?”

“Maybe just a little. I'm sorry to ruin your Valentine's Day.”

“Do not worry, apparently Tom and I were contemplating going out.” Marco hung up the phone and got to his feet.

“So we'll dine out?” Tom headed for the exit.

“Yeah, it'll be pizza and it's probably it who will eat us first.”


	18. For another day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is over. I do not know what else to do for this day, I'm having a severe writer's block and I just want chocolate.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Extremely short ;D So I think it's a drabble...

“That was fun.” Tom fell on Marco's bed, completely exhausted and with his hair still muddy with melted cheese.

“And I'm still hungry.” Marco sat on the edge of his bed as he took off his sneakers, a grimace of disgust formed in his face as he saw the cheese and ham in his socks.

“I'm so tired I do not think I can move.” Tom turned on his body to lie on his side on the bed.

“Because of the fight or because you ate a whole arm of a monster?”

“I'm not sure why anymore.”

The demon and the human laughed together, maybe their Valentine's Day had not turned out as they had planned but they had had a great time.

Tom saw the alarm clock in Marco's bureau, soon to be midnight. “I think it's time for me to go home.” Tom got out of bed and went to the window to see if his carriage and the skeleton horse were still there, sadly both had retired.

“Maybe it's better if I just teleport.” Tom scratched the back of his neck, they must have left when he and Marco ran out in the direction of the pizzeria.

“What if you spend the night with me?” Marco proposed, “Like in a sleepover. Do not make a big deal about it.”

“Oh, I swear I won't.” Tom smiled.

Luckily for him it would not be the first time that he would stay at Marco's house, although without his parents supervising.

Marco gave him a pillow, “Maybe we can have our movie marathon.”

“If you want, I still do not think I can sleep so I get bored watching some of those cheesy movies that Star loves.”

Marco hit him on the shoulder, “You should not make Star listen to you. Something tells me she could leave you with a few broken bones. And that without her wand.”

“That was once and it was when I was seven years old. It was just a surprise attack.”

Tom and Marco settled into the bed while Marco turned on his laptop and looked for some good movie.

“I hope you had fun.” Tom said as he settled back in and took out the chocolates with almonds to share with Marco.

“It was much better than I expected.” Marco gave his half-moon piercing a slight bang, making a few reddish colors dance on his cheek.

“Hopefully next year will be just as good.”


	19. Make up for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new week yeah! I am already excited to know what you have all prepared for this great event.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Post-Blood Moon Ball AU

The skeletons and ogres in the doors were in their position, well behaved and letting all those who had their invitation to the Post-Blood Ball Moon, since the last well - Well didn't end so good. Oh rather said he didn't get a chance to end it because of Starship and uh, her human friend named Marco... Who perhaps by “accident” both ended up bound by the Blood Moon. And it was an _accident_ no matter how much his parents and family tried to tell him otherwise.

But in the end, he was a prince - And not any prince, soon the King of the Underworld in just a few years - And as a good and polite royalty, he had manners, although some said otherwise, he had decided to amend his behavior last week to recreate the actual dance, though now without the bloody moonlight, obviously now inviting Marco properly and Star.

Of course, at first the human had refused, but it was not because Star decided she would inspect that his behavior with Marco wasn't as aggressive as when he realized who he had fallen under the lunar light.

Finally Star and Marco appeared, now Star wore a blue dress with white and Marco was dressed in a royal white suit that fit perfectly to him. If the boy wasn't a human Tom could confuse him with a Mewman.

“Hello Star, Marco.” He approached them.

“Hi Tom.” Marco spoke waving a hand in the air.

“So, do you want to go get something to eat? Make sure there is also Earth food, some demons do not seem upset but there have been no complaints either.”

“Okay, I'm not hungry. Uh, how about we just talk?”

“Yes, that's fine.”

“I'll be out there.” Star warning before disappearing into the crowd, she would surely watch for nothing to happen and at the same time she would cause some fuss.

“So, Marco, what do you like to do?”

“Well, mostly Karate, I've practiced it since I was a little kid when I saw Mackie Hand but there's this brat named Jeremy who thinks he's better than everyone and especially makes fun of me.” Marco frowned between his brows, Tom found it amusing, “I also like cooking, if I do not become a psychologist maybe be a recognized chef is my vocation. And as you can guess, help Star.” Marco also had something else to say to him but preferably that he would keep it to himself, he still did not know enough about Tom to tell him that great secret of his.

“It shows that you have many hobbies, personally I love video games and ping pong. Never play with Star.”

“You told me too late. She will change the rules at her convenience.” Both said the same thing and when they realized they laughed a little.

“Besides being a prince also takes a lot of time from my day, although in the future I only have to worry about my anger management.” No one wants a demon with such destructive power as a leader, that always leads to problems.

“Yes, I suppose that should be your top priority now - I did not mean it with malice!” Marco quickly corrected, after the previous dance to have seen in the first seat how fast Tom could get angry simply was preferable if he avoided that part again.

“No, no, that's fine. It's not like you're the first to tell me.”

Marco felt bad as soon as he saw Tom's sad face, that was as if he had stepped on the foot of one of the puppies. “Hey man, no – Do not get in that mood... Uhm... Did not you have a pink rabbit?”

Tom's face changed instantly, “Ah, you mean Marshmallow, and hey, it's not a rabbit, it's a species in the Underworld that casually resembles what you call rabbits.”

“Whatever you say Prince of Darkness.” Marco gave him a slight slap on his shoulder that made both of them laugh.

The lights went out suddenly and ignited a strange reddish glow that came from the glass sphere in the center of the ceiling.

“Ladies and Gentlemans - ” They both heard Star's voice in the sound booth, “Tonight we are here to see Prince Tom Lucitor dancing with Marco Diaz under the impromptu light of the Blood Moon.”

The audience at the dance applauded and Tom and Marco had no choice but to walk to the center of the dance floor; Marco could tell that Star had a strange color on her skin, he hoped it wasn't her Mewberty again.

Tom and Marco stood in front of each other, Tom placed his hand on Marco's waist and the other took his hand, Marcus placed his hand on his shoulder and it was then that the music began.

The pair first swayed in their own place after they began to move a little farther, dancing inside the dance floor, Tom began to turn Marco around and then he did it for him, the reddish lighting soon began to change colors , Following the pink after a yellow and returning to a light blue; Tom decided to take Marco in his arms by lifting him of the ground and spinning with him until then he decided to rise with the help of his fire and start dancing in the air; Star changed the colors between light blue, light pink and flashing white lights around the floor.

Unlike last time Marco did not have his mask on so Tom could watch each of his dance partner's movements, it was like looking into the same cosmos. Marco stopped laughing and looked at Tom's face, the demon prince had a strange smile that made him smile too.

The music went out and the lights went back to normal and then Star started to fight with the skeletons they saw at the entrance of the place. Tom and Marco saw each other and returned to the ground, Marco ran to the sound booth to help Star and Tom asked the guests to continue enjoying the dance.

“They are my seeds, now.” Star fought the skeletons pushing them with her feet while she held a metal bag.

“What are those?” Marco pointed out when Tom reached his side.

The redheaded demon facepalmed as soon as he saw what it was, “It's for the skeletons, with that they feed.”

“But they are skeletons.”

“They do not eat, technically, if that's what you mean, but they use it to be active and I guess it made Star hyperactivity - Now I understand her behavior when we danced - Do not worry, the effect will pass right away,” Tom added to lessen the concern in Marco, “Just try to keep her from eating more of those.” Tom snapped at the skeletons and these with their heads down, they walked away.

Both had no choice but to sit next to Star as they watched the effect of the seeds pass and the blonde princess did not eat more of these.

“It was a good evening.” Marco spoke to fade away the silence and Star's grunts too. “I would love to go out with you more often.”

Tom smiled and nodded, maybe it's not so bad to have Marco as his soulmate, “Me too.”


	20. Potions, Tongues, and Chocolates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many AU's have seemed interesting so far but I would not know which to choose so an old favorite of all.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Hogwarts AU

“ _If the tongue turns blue it means that the feeling is true - If it is green then it is better not to make any hope._ ”

Marco read and re-read the small pink bottle with bubbles and a chocolate-like aroma.

Some months ago a small potion similar to the love potion came out for sale with the only difference being that if the person drank from it and saw the first person their tongue would be painted either a blue or green color.

The young Ravenclaw was undecided about using the potion in Tom, one of his friends and by whom he seemed to be developing a slight crush. He always believed that they were just good friends, however something seemed different to when he was with him as when he was with Alfonzo or Ferguson, even with Star.

The only person he managed to confess to, and that was embarrassing was Star, his friend from Gryffindor and Tom's ex-girlfriend - Yes, now you know why it was embarrassing. Even so the blond girl decided that there was no time to lose and when she and Janna went to Hogsmeade the blond witch bought the potion in Zonko's jokes shop to know what Marco and Tom felt about the other.

First they wanted to try it out among themselves. Dropping a drop onto a cookie for each of them and after that they both ate the cookie and looked at each other, instantly their tongues were green. Star supported him by saying that he should use it with Tom however the Latin boy was still in doubt but decided to swallow his fear and prepare some food for Tom and pour the potion.

Thanks to Janna who knew the passageways of Hufflepuff's room to the kitchen, the three arrived in the kitchen where some elves were not happy that Marco wanted to get his hands on his precious kitchen utensils, they just let themselves be convinced thanks to Janna and one of her many deals.

Marco decided that it was best to make chocolates, and when no one was watching he poured some of the potion onto the chocolate that quickly melted until the pink disappeared into the brown, as if nothing had happened.

The next morning Marco was waiting in the halls of Hogwarts for Tom to come out of his Transfiguration class.

“Marco Polo.” Tom waved and walked to the tanned wizard's side, both sharing History of Magic.

“Tom uh – Star brought me chocolate that she bought at Hogsmeade, however I do not think I can eat all... Do you want some?” Marco spread the small box with the chocolates poured with the potion.

The pink-haired boy nodded and took at least two chocolates, would be a good snack, after transfigurations his mind was so tired that usually ended up sleeping in his next class. It was nice to have someone like Marco.

“They taste delicious, maybe we can save them later and roast them on fire with marshmallows.”

“Yes.” Marco did not pay much attention to what Tom said, he only cared to see what color his tongue was. It was not like he could just say 'Tom, can I see your tongue?' Maybe Star would have been very helpful now.

“Is something wrong?” Tom asked, his face was now curiously about Marco's questioning look.

“No! Nothing.” Marco straightened up again, “I thought I saw something on your face, but no, no, it was nothing.”

“My face?” Tom spent his sleeve over his cheeks, “Maybe some spot of gunpowder or ink, thank you, Marco Polo.”

“He, you're welcome” Marco sighed a little relieved that Tom did not decide to ask more, also, maybe the potion did not work so he did not see anything particular, “By the way, about - ”

Marco listened as something fell behind him, something heavy.

“Tom?” Marco turned, “Tom!”

☽✠☾

His leg kept shaking, a thousand and one thoughts hovered around Marco's head about Tom's fainting. 'It's all my fault.', 'I poison him.', 'Tom's going to hate me.'

Finally the nurse came out with the teacher who helped him to take Tom to the infirmary at Hogwarts. Marco ran to her side hoping it was nothing serious; Tom had only suffered from fatigue. Marco sighed more relieved and asked if he could come and see how he was, the nurse nodded and allowed him the passage to go and look for the prefect of the house of Slytherin.

As soon as Tom saw him, his smile grew larger, and the boy was already out of bed, adjusting his uniform.

“If you were so tired because you did not say anything?” Marco asked, handing him his robe.

“I did not think this would happen, it was my last class of the day, I would go to my bedroom, I would sleep for a while and then we would go for a walk, I told you that we could even roast the marshmallows with fire.”

“Yeah... About the marshmallows... I threw them in the trash.”

“What?! Why would you do something like that?”

“I thought I had poisoned you!”

“Why would it?”

“Because I poured a potion to the chocolates!” Marco quickly covered his mouth as he confessed his most serious mistake.

“Wait, wait, wait, a potion? Why you wanted to do that?”

There was no way out, he could well finish this conversation by fleeing but he had already taken off too easy, “I - Look... Tom, I feel - I have a crush on you. Yes, I know it's silly but there was a potion that changed your tongue color depending on whether you feel the same and that's why I decided to see if by chance you felt the same for me.” Marco saw that Tom had a slight blush on his cheeks, this became increasingly uncomfortable for both. “I do not want you to feel weird about this, even if that was not true, we can still be friends.”

“Then you want to see if my tongue is blue.” Tom looked away.

“Yes, I – Wait a moment, how did you know it was blue? I never told you what colors they were.”

The Slytherin wizard laughed, “Marco Polo, that potion is where it is now that it has become more famous, you will not believe it but you are not the first one to try it with me.” Tom put his hand on Marco's shoulder, “However you will not need any more potions when it comes to you.” Tom said before he laughed and pulled Marco to walk out of the infirmary.

“What? Tom, that means - ”

Just as they were both getting out of the infirmary the boys' duo collided with another student, Star, she was coming in a little agitated and at the same time shocked.

“Starship?” Tom helped them both up from the ground.

“I am dreaming. I am dreaming.” Star repeated like a mantra.

“What did you do now Star?” Marco asked as if it were a mother about to scold her son.

Star did not say anything else and showed his tongue, a perfect light blue was from end to end. _Oh damn it._

“Hey guys, what's up?” Janna appeared eating chocolates - At what point did Janna have taken some of the chocolates Marco made yesterday afternoon? Though now what must have worried them was the beautiful blue color that Janna's tongue had.

“ _Oh my_.”


	21. No Es Serio Este Cementerio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we are both Latino and with my favorite celebration, also taking advantage that Tom can revive the dead. Arriba! A little drabble and enjoy it!
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Dorks being dorks. The title of the story is a song. There are different ways to celebrate El Día de Los Muertos in Mexico, it all depends on the region where you live.

“And you leave food like mole, chocolate and chicken broth for the dead.” Marco explained the last part of how to decorate an altar for _el Día de Muertos_ , closing the last photo.

“Then you’re going to stay the night before to the cemetery to await their arrival… But they do not leave the earth like in the movies.”

“It is more a way of saying it, at the moment its spirits are who come for those three days. First the children and then the elders.” Marco explained.

“It’s not like a zombie movie, that’s clear.” Tom commented and seeing Marco’s approval continued to speak, “Not just food, right? Also candies.”

“And all that they liked during their lifetime.” Marco put his cell phone in his pocket, “I thought you knew about this, since you revive the dead.”

“They must be one of the many things that I will learn later.” The pink-haired demon shrugged, “How much more is needed to see that celebration?”

Marco did some mental calculations, “Almost eight months, time flies so fast it will be here before you can imagine it.” A beep sounded from the microwave and Marco pulled out three slices of pizza left over from the night before.

“You know what I just thought about this?” Tom said after Marco handed him a plate with a slice of pizza and after a bite he continued talking, “When I revived Mackie Hand.” Marco nodded allowing him to continue, “Do you have someone you want to see again?”

Marco stopped eating and looked at the slice of pizza for a moment before laughing simply, “Did not your parents forbid you to do that?” After both officially became boyfriends Abaddon and Lilith spoke with Marco about some of Tom’s abilities, including that of bringing the dead, however, Tom was still a training demon and that left him exhausted. “It’s a nice detail and everything, but I find it dangerous that you do that just for me.”

“Not only do you see it as dangerous, I want to continue doing good things for you, you have helped me a lot and I want to return the favor.”

Marco saw that there was nothing that changed Tom’s mind so he just sighed resignedly, “Okay, but it’s not a big deal. My mother’s father and my father’s eldest brother are the ones we make the altar of the dead those days, I do not get to know them since they died before they even got married. Maybe you can get them to come back for that day to visit my parents, I suppose that would be great – But they are two people and you with a single person had fallen faint.” Marco warned.

“I’ll have more control over that spell in a few months.” Tom said without concern. “And even if I fall faint I have my safe kid at my side to help me again.”

“That if I did not call your mother first.”

“You will do _what_?”


	22. I Was Born To Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I found out that Daron had many references to anime in the show, such as when Star goes to St. O's, her transformation is almost similar to Sailor Moon's, or that Marco was going to be a fan of DBZ. And Star being the princess who is with incredible magic that can disguise her of what it is, no one can be convinced that she has not imitated the anime characters.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Anime!

If there was one of the many things that Marco loved, apart from karate, cooking and fighting monsters was watching anime. Besides, these oriental series had been one of the many influences he had had.

Thanks to his mother, Marco was perfectly capable of creating his own cosplays - Star had been equally delighted by the Oriental series that she also decided to participate... Marco preferred to create his own cosplay to see as Star didn't stop shooting magic rays to her face. _Once_ it was out of curiosity, the _next_ was for a mission, Marco does not think he can stand a _third_ magic blow.

“And which cosplay should I wear?”

Marco talked to Tom through Star's magic mirror. For some days Marco had started Tom to the anime world, and also lent some video games, that the young demon prince decided to look for some animes that were his style.

“It can be anything. Ferguson's invitation did not specify if you wanted to be an anime character, you can be a video game character if you want.” Marco finished making some adjustments to his old _Son Goku_ cosplay.

“I'm not sure if your friends ever played _The Void_.”

“You would be surprised by their reaction. You would not be the first monster they've ever seen in town.”

“I guess _Kaneki_ would not be so difficult, invoking tentacles in the lower back, not as much power as anyone believes. Basic magic.” Tom folded his arms in a confident posture.

“Well magical boy then I'll see you at the party, try to surprise me.”

“It will, Marco Polo.” Marco stopped seeing the mirror and returned to his room, now all he had to get was gel and hair fixative.

☽✠☾

The party was great and too loud, poor of those neighbors and poor of them if Ferguson allowed that the party will last more past midnight because they would not hesitate to call to the police.

Star was dressed as one of those magical warriors she saw in _Madoka_ \- Marco thought he saw Glossaryck disguised as _Kyubey_ \- Janna was in what looked like some sort of normal girl with two gigantic katanas on her back, Marco hoped they were made of foam; Alfonzo and Ferguson were disguised in the same way, which made them feel so annoying that they could not enjoy the party. Jackie was also disguised as what appeared to be a mermaid but with blue skin and different decorative stones by her arms.

Now Tom was missing. Everyone here looked great that Marco was dying of craving to know who his boyfriend had come in disguise.

“Hey M.” Someone covered his eyes from behind, Marco did not know who it was since his hands were gloved so Marco slipped out of his hands and turned to see the mysterious subject that turned out to be Tom, who was dressed in a suit Which could well be very tight or was latex, all in all was a color between gradient of purple, blue and slight gray, with what appeared to be shoulder pads and in the center right in the chest were a red color.

“Wait a moment.” Marco took another look at Tom's cosplay, “Are you _Kaworu_?”

“Ironic, do not you think? A devil cosplaying an angel... Not a real angel but you have the idea.”

“You're a tragic character at a party.” Marco mocked, “Let that not be foreshadowing for this party.”

“It will not be, besides Goku is also tragic, to die so many times I do not think it is the healthiest thing.”

“But he can revive with help, you do the same.” Marco expressed his point. “Now come with me and see if we can get Alfonzo and Ferguson to stop fighting.”

Marcus took Tom by the hand, guiding him through the tumult of people who came in disguise. Perhaps it would be better if they moved this party to the patio of the house, here someone might stumble and get hurt.

“Marco.” Tom caught his eye and turned him around. The young demon smiled sideways and his gaze softened to make Marco be stunned, “ _I was born to meet you._ ”

The Latin boy's eyes widened and he took the first thing his hands found - which thank God was a cushion - and hit that with Tom's head. “ _Never say that._ ” Marco turned around, a bit annoying but more flustered.

“C’mon Marco! It was not NGE! I heard it in Inuyasha! Marco!”


	23. Not Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not want to be in Marco's shoes. Also Glossaryck is my second favorite character.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: None.

“Please.” Marco pleaded for the thirteenth time to Glossaryck but the blue-skinned pixie refused again. Not even because Marco had offered to buy him ten little puddings and this time he would scrape the lower corners.

“No.” Glossaryck responded by returning to his meditation posture, “Even and I would like, you are a human and only the one with the real Butterfly blood can see it.”

Marco snorted, “Even if I have Star's permission? Because I have it!” Marco insisted, hoping it would have been sufficient, “Besides you will be with me. If something strange starts to happen to me then you can stop me.”

Glossaryck left his meditation posture to float more comfortably next to Marco, “Why do you need to re-read those chapters so urgently?” The blue-skinned genie asked, “Despite having no real blood or being a highly magical being, you were easily influenced by dark magic.” He folded his arms, becoming more serious.

Marco bit his inner cheek, “I have good reasons why I think they are necessary.”

Glossaryck arched an eyebrow, “Really?” He asked in disbelief, “Well as guardian of this book of spells and magic wand it would be a pleasure to hear what those reasons are.”

“C’mon Glossaryck!” Marco said in frustration, so frustrated that he was about to fall to the ground and beg on his knees. “It will only be a glance, some spells to learn or maybe I just want to waste time before Tom and Star come back!” Marco finished screaming at Glossaryck's serious look and he felt ashamed, “I'm sorry.”

“No. You do not have to.” Glossaryck spoke, serene and calm as ever, not even in the most absurd or disturbing situations he had lost his composure.

“I'm surprised that you're not upset after I've behaved like that and insisted so much.” Marco apologized.

“I have dealt with princesses and queens of the Butterfly family for more than 500 generations.” He said calmly, “Each of them had their reasons to be as they were, to want to learn spells or simply want to invent theirs.” Glossaryck explained, “And of course everyone had their own motives if they wanted to contribute something to that section. They made their decision.”

“And what about when I said that my decision was to read that section of the book? Or when I said that Star had given me her permission?” Marco felt a bit excluded? “I know I'm not - ” Marco looked down and took a deep breath before returning his gaze to Glossaryck, “Royalty...”

Glossaryck finally understood, “Why do you really want to read those chapters?”

Marco sighed and headed for Star's bed to take a seat, that if he did not fall into the abyss of comfort that the girl's bed was, “A few days ago when we were in school some monsters appeared and Star and I fought against them... However it was only an oversight on my part that it almost cost Star to her wand. When Tom heard this he started arguing with Star for not protecting me... Both of them are now furious at each other because of me.”

Marco finished reporting and looked at Glossaryck, the book keeper scratched his chin, “And that's all?”

“Uh? What if that's all? I made my best friend and my boyfriend get angry because of me!” Marco screamed furiously, could not Glossaryck put a little more empathy into his work?

“Star and Tom always had their fights. They will make up in a few days.” Glossaryck decreased the problem, “But now I know your true intentions.” Marco nodded and let Glossaryck continue, hoping for a scolding perhaps. “Marco, you should not learn magic just because you feel weaker than your friends. Yes, you are the friend of a magical princess of another dimension and the boyfriend of a demon prince, but you are a strong human in your own methods.” Glossaryck smiled, showing him support, “You should not worry about trying to be at the level of magical people, each one is their own person and each one has their own decisions to show strength.”

Marco listened intently to Glossaryck's words, although it often seemed that Glossaryck did not care about some things, he did, and he was too wise, “Wow, looks like you've dealt with this before.” Marco sighed a little more relaxed. Yes, learning magic to be able to fight alongside Star and Tom and not getting hurt was something he had at first in his mind. When he got the monster arm he had felt as if no one could stop him and when he let himself be controlled by the dark magic of the book of spells he could almost feel that he could control everything and everyone.

“More than you can imagine, but each one is their own person and each one has their own decisions.” Glossaryck repeated, this time more friendly and without being so serious. “Do you still want to read it and take the chance?”

Seriously? After all that emotional talk? “Nah.” Marco responded, perhaps with some doubt but now a little more confident in himself, “You're right, I'm strong in my own way - Besides, Star, Tom and I are different in strength, I should not try to compare myself. That was the moral, was not it?”

“If you want to see it like this.”

“Yep, I think is best.” Marco said, “I'd better get down now, go buy some things my mom asked for and some extra chocolate pudding. Thanks for this talk, Glossaryck.”

Marco left Star's room leaving the spell bookkeeper staring in his direction; Some things do not seem to change, even when they are of different races or species.


	24. Kiss Like A... ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know much about this celebration, only that it is from Ireland and is celebrated in some places, even in some parts here in Mexico. The only thing I've learned from "television" is that almost most people drink beer and use green to avoid being pinched, am I correct?
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Hangover?

The house was almost silent except for some murmurs and low volume music but audible to the few people who were still conscious and sober in Janna's house.

Yesterday had been St. Patrick's Day and Janna had decided to have a party to celebrate ... And on this particular day obviously could not miss the alcohol. At the end of the day and almost at night most of them were too drunk to decide to go home and taking advantage of Janna's parents were out of town, they decided to stay.

Marco has just opened one eye in the dim light that the curtains of the room of the house of Janna allowed to enter. Trying to stand up and fail Marco decided he better sit and try to look around because his vision was still blurry. His hand moved all around him touching another solid object.

“Oi.” Tom tried unsuccessfully to remove Marco's hand from his rib, “It is too early to bother.”

“C'Mon Tom.” Marco fell on his side, “It is never too early to see my favorite person.”

Tom snorted, “Am I your favorite? So feel welcome to bother me whenever you want.”

Marco came closer to Tom, hugging him, “Can it be every day, afternoons and evenings?”

“If I have you like this, gladly.” Tom turned to face Marco. Even when both were still somewhat drunk they managed to settle in the other's arms. Tom began to run his hand through Marco's hair, his human friend's hair was as soft as Marshmallow's fur, “Can I tell you something?” Tom said as he tried to go back to sleep but still aware as to what he was going to say. Marco nodded, giving him to understand that he was listening, “I dreamed of a situation similar to this.”

“Really?” Marco spoke softly, “Strange. I think I had a dream... The same.” The young Latino came closer to Tom dropping his head on the chest of his demon friend, “What was your dream about?”

“You and me.” Tom let out of his mouth, “I do not know very well - I think we were married - ”

Marco laughed, “Were we happy?”

“Oh yeah. Very happy. Now tell me what you dreamed about.” Tom asked.

“Something like that.” Marco said, “Only we were not married... But we were hugged - ”

“Like now?”

“Like now.” Marco nodded, “Hugged and ready to kiss.”

“Oh. Oh.” Tom suddenly felt happier, “Ready to kiss? Did we never do it?”

The human shook his head, “Nope. I woke up before we could kiss.”

“Incredible.” Tom put his hand to his forehead.

“Do not be so mocking.” Marco struck him between his ribs, though not as strong because of his half-state of drunkenness.

“No Marco Polo, I would never mock you.” The pink-haired demon apologized.

“It's a shame. We will never know what could have happened to that kiss.” Marco was beginning to fall asleep, later when his drunkenness finally faded away he would go home with Star and Tom.

“We can try.” Tom proposed. “Would you like to know how it might have ended?”

Marco half opened his eyes, very interested. “It does not sound too bad.”

Marco and Tom tried to sit down helping each other to at least end up with their backs against the sofa and sit in front of the other. Tom placed his hand on Marco's cheek, bringing his face closer, “Were we that close?”

“A little closer perhaps.” Now it was Marco who brought his face closer to Tom's, “Just like this.”

Tom raised no objections and began to approach Marco's face, the demon could even feel Marco's breath on his lips. The Latino boy had his eyes closed waiting for Tom's kiss, he could finally know where the kiss ended -

Both boys did not finish the kiss because of a blow that fell on both heads. The demon and the human thanks to that blow his drunkenness faded a little. Both looked for where the blow came from. It had been thanks to Janna. The hostess of the party was somewhat asleep and drunk on her individual couch... Oh right.

“No romantic stuff at my house, guys. That's why motels exist.” Janna said before closing her eyes again and just in case her two foolish friends decided to get back into a romantic cliché, this time she would throw Jackie's skateboard at them.


	25. I Like Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again with Hogwarts AU. The Thestral are my second fantastic beast favorite of the entire Harry Potter universe, the first is dragons. And although it is not exactly a "Riding" we have "Horses"... Or something like that.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Hogwarts AU. I completely forget most of the information of these creatures, except that they can be seen by those who have seen death.

“We will not get into trouble, will we?” Marco asked following Tom around the Forbidden Forest. Obviously he was scared but not because of the idea that his boyfriend had planned to do, rather because they should not be here.

“Nah.” Tom clucked his tongue, “We only go to see them and return quickly before the sun finally sets.”

It did not seem like much of a problem when Tom had asked Marco for an date, and of course the Ravenclaw boy did not waste a second in saying that he gladly accepted. For days, it was he who wished he could talk to Tom to ask for an date.

Only Marco never thought that Tom would tell him that their date would be in the Forbidden Forest and almost near the sunset.

He had to calm down, he could not remain the safety boy as everyone in his own House and other Houses knew him, and if in case they came to discover them, that nickname would finally fade and remain as a silly memory of six years.

Marco woke up from his thoughts when Tom finally released his hand, he looked around, they were not actually that far from the boundaries between the forest and the visible grounds of Hogwarts.

“Ready, Marco?” Tom asked, bringing Marco's attention back to him.

“Uh, yes, whatever.” Marco said with a slight insecurity.

Tom began to walk but before indicating that he must be very quiet. Marco nodded and followed Tom into a large shrub. Carefully Tom moved a few leaves and small branches leaving a single view for both. Marco's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the creatures in front of them.

Half horses and half skeletons-like, Marco saw for the first time in his life the Thestrals.

“I found them in my second year.” Tom began to narrate, “At first I thought they were dangerous and harmful but in fact they are docile.” Tom saw that all of Marco's attention was focused on the Thestral. The young Slytherin smiled at the curious look on Marco. “Do you want to get closer?”

Marco decided to nod instead of answering and both young magicians walked away from the bushes to walk with care and respect towards the Thestral, they recognized Tom and knew that it was no danger the other boy with whom he came if he could see them. Marco had already read about the Thestral, you can only see them when you witnessed death. He knew that Tom had seen his uncle murdered while he had seen his grandmother die at an advanced age.

“They are beautiful.” Marco appreciated once they were closer to the Thestrals, usually they were not much appreciated because of the luck with which many had to count to be able to see them.

“They usually do not accept caresses if you do not feed them before.” Tom warned before Marco even wanted to raise his hand to the mane of skeleton horses. Taking from one of his pockets a piece of raw meat and throwing it to one of the Thestral closest to Marco so as to be caressed. Marco's hand finally fell on the mane of the fantastic creature, it was a strange but not disgusting texture.

“I think I liked it.” Marco said.

“I hope not too much. I'd hate to have an enemy Thestral.” Tom said mockingly. Although deep down he knew he did not lie.


	26. Dragon Fang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surely you saw this coming, yes, I still participate in the OTP's Weeks, I do not know how many more but I will be around here a good and long time. So sorry for my cheap stories.

The Underworld hills were much more different from those that Marco had seen on Earth or at least in some other dimensions. They were scarlet-red, almost imitating the blood Marco feared was true, but Tom would never take him to a place like that, would he? But the color was due to the flowers that Tom had to collect for one of the celebrations in the Underworld.

Marco had understood that it was a special type of flowers called _Dragon Fang_ which were unique to fire colored fire when only the demons' fire was applied in them and for that reason it was used only in royal events, as much as sample of power as well as to illuminate the royal event.

As one of the many obligations as Prince of the Underworld was that Tom had to bring his own _Dragon Fang_ and burn it since being a royalty fire this should fire brighter than any of the others, besides having another real function which consisted of lighting for longer than anyone else's _Dragon Fang_.

“So tell me more about this tradition.” Marco said taking one of the _Dragon Fang_ and looking at the scarlet flower, not all had the same color of pollen, some were blue and some silver, even he found some gold, maybe subspecies, c'mon, he was not botanist.

“You know, there's not much to tell more than I've explained.” Tom said not paying much attention to Marco, focusing more on choosing a _Dragon Fang_ much more perfect than any other.

“I mean how all this came about or whether there have been disasters like those that happen in movies.” Marco ordered, now taking other _Dragon Fang_ and beginning to entangle the stems of the flowers.

“Well,” Tom looked up at the Underworld sky, his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed, “I think one of the Dukes accidentally burned the _Dragon Fang_ that was not his. One of my distant cousins confused the flower and took the one that was not, causing half a castle to end in a despicable smell.”

Oops, “I'm sorry if I just made you nervous.” Marco said, he knew that the responsibilities of royalty were a serious thing for Tom and should not be taken lightly.

“No, don't worry, I've been practicing this time to not ruin it like I did with the Blood Moon Ball.” Tom calmed Marco, choosing between five _Dragon Fang_ which one would be the best option. “I know that many of them expect me to make a mistake again and be Prince Laughing Stock.”

“Partly it's my fault for what happened.” Marco approached him to help him choose one of the _Dragon Fang_.

“I don't blame you for it, the guilt divided between the more weighs less, though.” Tom told him, “Besides, my goal is to outwit my mother, her _Dragon Fang_ caught in flames for at least two weeks.”

“Wow. That's so much.” Marco was surprised, “I thought your father's had been the most powerful of all.” For the few times that he had spent time with Tom's parents, the King was the one who looked like the strongest demon while the small image of The Queen, on the side of her husband, made Marco believe that perhaps she was unrelated to the arts of war.

“In fact it was my mother's, her green fire surpassed his purple fire. They like to be all dorky lovely about that. My father said it was fate. I say that he must have trained his fire more.”

Marco tried to hide his laughter, “Are not you supposed to do the same now?”

“Uh... I assure you this is what I will do after I choose the perfect _Dragon Fang_.” Tom waved the five flowers in his hand – Tom relaxed as Marco dropped something light on his head. Bringing one hand to his forehead, among his horns was a crown made by the _Dragon Fang_. Tom smiled slightly, “My coronation is not until a couple of years.”

“You could use a crown for the moment.” Marco shrugged.

Tom arranged the crown better on his head, “I think I have nothing to worry about if my lucky charm is by my side.”


	27. Starfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why I heard 'A Whole New World' when I was writing this.

Forecasters had predicted a shower of stars next week that could be seen near Echo Crew. It was a spectacle that the villagers didn't want to miss and soon his parents began to plan a small picnic on the terrace. Marco was allowed to invite his friends to observe the astronomical event and at the same time to eat delicious food that his father would cook.

As the rain of stars would not be seen until the evening Marco and Star helped to prepare the terrace, and that meant that the princess of Mewni should dwarf her tower to better visualize the sky. The blonde princess was excited to see something similar to an event that Mewni had in the same way, with the exception that they did not explode in hundreds of colors in the middle of the sky but she accepted it anyway.

Janna was the first to arrive with Jackie, the girl went straight to talk to Star about if they had something prepared for it, luckily Star had only said that she wanted to observe, which Janna accepted.

Soon a flurry of fire burst into his garden and Tom appeared and climbed onto the terrace.

“And then this doesn't crash into the earth and explodes?” Tom asked a little confused.

“Why do you and Star have strange events?” Marco asked even more confused.

Tom shrugged, “I do not know, tell me why you ask for wishes.”

“ _Touché._ ” Marco said no more and handed him a folding chair as well as the others.

The show did not start until another two hours, time for Marco to help his father get ready. The first falling star appeared and Star shrieked as loud as possible when so many began their fall on them.

Tom watched with wonder at the cosmic bodies falling and following their way over the night sky, turning to see Marco was even more astonished to see the Latin boy delighted with the stars. Tom didn't know where the stars looked much better, whether in the night sky or in the eyes of his boyfriend.

Tom looked up again at the stars and gently brought his hand to Marco's, taking a finger and then feeling Marco taking his hand completely. Tom hoped he wouldn't end up on fire and then be the next star to fly off the terrace. An idea popped into his head at his last thought.

Marco was planning to tell Tom if after the Rain of Stars ended he wanted to go for a walk in the neighborhood - That was before he could turn around and tell him when he saw Tom get up from his chair and feel a couple of hands on both sides of his body and then be lifted from the terrace to the sky.

“Tom!” Marco scolded his boyfriend and was willing to tell him more but his words died when they saw that they were close to the rain of stars.

He had never in his life been able to witness a shower of stars before. Sharing the excitement with his friends was fascinating but the truth nothing could compare to this. They were not themselves stars but the excitement was no less.

“Did you say something, Marco Polo?” Tom had a sly smile on his face.

Marco smiled and shook his head, “How come I can not get mad at you?”

“Maybe because you're seeing the biggest star that exists right now.” Tom approached Marco, “And my light is so blinding that it has hypnotized you.”

“For now what your light does is that it haven't yet burned my pants.” Marco laughed beside Tom.


	28. Bunnies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here in Mexico Easter is celebrated differently than colorful chocolate eggs, although I hardly celebrate this, except when I go to see the ViaCruucis. In short, I hope you like this.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: The author has no idea how Easter is celebrated in the USA so it will be what she has seen on television, sorry. Part 1/3.

As was customary at Echo Crew, Easter was very close and high school would be the seat so the younger children could go get the famous colorful Easter eggs.

And well, each school group had different activities planned, such as decorating high school, handing out invitations to small children, checking for damage or hazards nearby, painting chocolate eggs, being bunnies... Which they were the Sophomores' responsibility.

And between them were Marco and his friends.

Their activities were to be the bunnies that would receive the children, they would do magic tricks and hide the Easter eggs, and for that, to be seven hours inside bunny costumes... It didn't seem like much of a problem, did it?

Marco's mother would do the costumes, being a great designer would not have problems finishing them in time. Now what was the problem? That as the groups would be distributed in different activities Marco's group would be in charge of decorating and hiding the Easter eggs they needed one bunny to have the group in equal parts.

Marco had an idea to see the first disguise that his mother finished.

Asking Star for permission to make a quick phone call in his mirror he rushed to the magic princess's room and dialing the phone number he waited for the other side of the mirror someone to answer, and wait, and wait.

Did Tom was not available? Anyway Marco left a message, that will call him when he returned and went down again to the room to have his mother take the measurements for his bunny costume.

Marco had been spending time with his mother while playing some games on his cell phone when the special cell phone that Tom had given him began to ring.

“Try to answer as fast as you said.” Tom spoke from the other side of the line, his voice felt agitated and worried that Marco almost felt pity.

“No, it's okay, it's not so urgent or important.” Marco apologized.

“Okay, you can tell me what it's about.”

“I just wanted to know if you're free on Sunday.”

“Sunday, eh?” Tom stopped talking for a moment, maybe he was remembering if he had any royal business to attend to. “I don't think so. It's my only day off. What do you need?”

“Have you ever been in costumes?”

“Nope, nothing like it.”

“Well so my school is offering an event for Easter and my group is dressed up as bunnies.” Marco explained and listened to Tom mutter, “It's just that we need one bunny to have groups in the same way.”

For a few seconds Marco did not hear anything on the other side of the phone line.

“So you're asking me to be _inside_ several hours in a _bunny costume_ on the only day _off_ from my _busy_ schedule?” Tom said at last.

“Uh, is not that much of a problem?” At least for him, because if Star decides to bring someone of her dimension or any other dimension...

“Not at all.” Tom said and Marco felt relieved and gave thumb up to his mother, “I think it will be great to learn more customs from Earth. Also, maybe Marshmallow will have fun too.”

“Then I'll see you tomorrow? So that my mom can take your size measurements for the costume.”

The other line hung and Marco stared at his cell phone when a curtain of fire appeared in the middle of the room and between it Tom, “Better now.”


	29. Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have another part, the closest I've had a chocolate egg are the 'Kinder Sorpresa' that are sold here...
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Part 2/3, I had to look up how to make an Easter chocolate egg to get ideas for this one-shot.

After a crazy day at the supermarket Marco had finally come home after having bought the molds for his Easter eggs. The supermarket was full of people who wanted to make, like him, Easter eggs. Marco never believed that he would have to fight for the molds and that he had left early to not find many housewives but he finally succeeded.

Even though his group did not have the responsibility of making Easter eggs Marco wanted to support his other friends who were in that activity. He had already bought everything he would need.

The molds, the chocolate, the frosting, the eggs, the sugar and the confit for the decoration.

Marco had finished putting on the apron and chef hat when a curtain of fire appeared in the kitchen and Tom came out of it.

The Latin boy folded his arms, “Every time you show up where I am, it makes me think that you're stalking me, tell me, are there security cameras in my house?”

Tom laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck, “Ja, as you think. I guess I'm finally improving my skills, that's all.”

Marco raised an eyebrow but decided to let it pass. Tom sighed calmly, okay, he would try to diminish his precision when Marco was alone, obviously the boy already suspected something.

“What is all this for?” Tom asked when the subject changed.

“It's for chocolate eggs. I do not have to do it but I found it fun to try to make a few.”

“And this is eaten?” Tom took the box from the molds, watching on the deck hundreds of eggs, small or large, which had different decorations.

“Obviously yes, although there are some that are only used for competitions.” Marco explained. “Want to help?”

“Sure? I do not want to be a nuisance, I'd better watch.”

“Do not talk nonsense, you would never be a nuisance to me.” Marco reached for an extra apron and hat, spread them out to Tom, “It never hurts to learn anything else, right?”

Tom nodded and took the hat and apron. Marco then returned to read the instructions and next to Tom began to prepare the Easter eggs.

While he was in charge of cleaning the molds with tissue paper Tom could chop the chocolate into medium pieces and once the chips were ready Marco would put them in boiling water, the fire provided by Tom, and both would wait until the chocolate melted.

Marco gave some chocolate to Tom so that the demon will see to what point the chocolate should be served. The three-eyed demon nodded and Marco removed it from the fire and added the other chocolate chips, dissolving them.

Marco took one of the molds and taking the brush he smeared some chocolate in the brush and began to brush the mold teaching Tom how to make one of his own.

“So they also paint their own food.” Tom said imitating Marco and beginning to brush his mold.

“We call it decorating, although I know other methods for decorating food.”

When Tom and Marco had so many chocolate molds ready, the Latin boy took them and put them in the refrigerator. Once the required time had elapsed Marco removed the molds from the refrigerator and pressing the wider edge with the tip of his fingers, the mold came out more easily. Tom nodded and did the same.

“I think this is the easiest step.” Tom said joining two halves of the mold and sticking it with melted chocolate that quickly cooled. “And when will we eat them?”

“Obviously at Easter, but we can eat two when they are well decorated.” He would also keep two for Star and Janna, since the most troublesome girl was dating Star was as if his house was a second home for her.

Marco took some of the edible dyes and began decorating the Easter eggs. A competition for having the best decorated eggs began between the human boy and the Prince of the Underworld. Marco painted some sugar skulls on a strip and then decorated the chocolate eggs with a red strip. He turned to see Tom who was very entertaining drawing something on his chocolate egg, Marco came a little to him to see the decoration.

Tom was drawing what appeared to be hundreds of skeletons horses running freely around the chocolate egg.

“I did not know you had the talent.” He said showing off his chocolate egg.

“I do not have it but doing this kind of thing is very relaxing so as not to enjoy the little things.” Tom sighed, “I almost feel a little sorry that I have to eat this.”

Marco snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his mind, “Wait here.”

Tom nodded and saw Marco running toward the living room and up the stairs, he would surely go to his room for something. The three-eyed demon continued to watch his edible work of art as he heard Marco again descending the stairs.

“Ready?” He said shaking his cell phone.

Tom smiled and gathered the two chocolate eggs so Marco could take a picture of them.

“Do not forget to send me one.” Tom remembered when they both finally finished eating their chocolate eggs.

“Do not worry, surely at Easter you will also eat some more.”


	30. Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never celebrated Easter, so here is my greatest effort.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Part 3/3. It didn't end as I planned but I am satisfied with the results.

The opening of the Easter event in high school began formally at ten in the morning. Long enough for the high school students to arrive early to finish some decorations and hide the Easter eggs in the coolest places and where the Sun didn't touch them.

Marco and his group, along with Tom, were already in their Easter bunny costumes and one of the sub-groups received the small children at the entrance of the gym where some activities would be done on the spot.

It was lucky, or simply coincidence, that Star and Janna are in one of the small groups that would be in charge of entertaining the children with acts of magic. Ferguson and Alfonzo would be with the humorous entertainment.

Meanwhile Marco and his other group would supervise that some of the children don't want to get ready with them and sneak into the backyard where some school friends were still supervising that Easter eggs are hard to find.

A slight explosion caught the attention of those present in the gymnasium of high school. One of Star's spells had ended up making a small colorful bomb that had exploded right into the disguised faces of Janna and Star. Although Marco was sure some of those children seemed about to cry, they exploded in laughter as they watched Confetti being spat on by Star's bunny costume.

 _Saved_ , the Latin boy thought.

In the distance there was a makeshift rabbit farm by Tom. Marshmallow was not the only rabbit that Tom had but the only one his parents allowed him to have as an official pet. Some children could approach and caress the soft fur of the bunnies of another dimension and feed them with carrot and lettuce. Marco heard one of the kids wanted to take home one of the bunnies.

One of the junior high school students approached Marco and told him they could take the kids to the high school playground to get the Easter eggs.

Marco waved his hands and with that he pointed to the exit door guiding the children outside, but he had to do it by jumping so as not to erase the illusion of the children.

The other children smiled excitedly to see the large place that high school had and without losing a second more ran out with baskets in hand to collect as many chocolate eggs as possible.

Another of his works as Easter rabbits was to also help the children, who hadn't yet succeeded enough, to find Easter eggs without telling them exactly where. Marco saw that at least most of them already had at least two children to help - He never believed that the Easter event was going to attract so much attention from the public.

Beside him was a small child whose basket was empty when most of the children already had three or four Easter eggs. Marco came up to him and discreetly pointed to one of the bushes he began to help him collect the Easter eggs.

Near them he saw Tom with a pair of twin girls, one of them asking directly where the eggs were, while the other interpreted quickly Tom's signs and took her twin to the place. Marco smiled and greeted Bunny Tom, he didn't know that he was so patient with the children.

There were still two hours left before the event was over and the children would go home with enough chocolate. The child he had been helping already had five Easter eggs and now was looking for his on his own. Like the twin girls Tom had been helping.

Moving discreetly towards her boyfriend Marco leaned on one of the trees, “And are you having fun?”

“Are you surprised? Yes, even the other bunnies were very excited to see so many children.”

“I heard one of them wanted to take one of your bunnies.”

“Yeah, it's the twins I was helping.” Tom pointed to the two girls helping each other to collect more eggs, Marco counted seven.

“And you allowed it?”

“I don't see why not.” Tom shrugged, “I just told them to collect more chocolate eggs and they can each have one.”

“Who knew you were so good with kids.” Marco teased.

“I'm not.” Tom said quickly, though clearly trying to hide his nerves, “I'm just looking for the good of my pets. Also this seems to be their day.”

Marco smiled when he saw the bunny disguise folding his arms.

Tom spoke after a few seconds of silence, “They said they would give me half of the chocolate they would collect.”

Marco saw Tom for a moment, he may not be able to see Tom's face right now but he knew Tom would refuse that offer. His boyfriend was too fair and kind. He would be a good king.

“You were going to give them the bunny anyway, right?”

When both leave these disguises Marco was going to take care of giving a kiss to Tom.


	31. Call Me Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the songs that were in my mind were almost all the songs that the radios here are playing and I hate them... Sometimes. 'Despacito', 'Bailando' and more. Strangely this song I also hate it so I simply concluded something, even I do not understand myself.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Songfic? IDK!

Marco rolled his eyes for the sixth time on this day, tenth this week and probably the hundredth in this month. And everything since that family had moved into the neighborhood.

The Lucitor's.

And that his best friend, Star Butterfly, hasn't failed to comment on how great the teenage son is. Well, that was something Marco couldn't deny.

Tom Lucitor, is his name, a teenager who at first Marco thought he was their same age except that when he signed up they discovered that he was two years older than them. Red-haired punk hair, white skin and on his face around his nose were some orange freckles, his eyes were red, almost gold. And he always dressed in a suit, which made him look like a prince. Something that many of the girls at school loved. Among them Star.

The blond girl was always at his home to watch, _stalk_ , Tom. Maybe because Marco's house was in front of Tom's.

Marco didn't mind that Star came to his house to talk about boys, she did it at least once a month, and Marco believed that very soon this _Tom phase_ would be the same as the others... Except that it was already fifteen days. Now she understood why Janna and PH hadn't looked for Star. They didn't want her boy problem.

“And today in the school gym he laughed so sweetly.” Star watched Tom's house sitting from the terrace of Marco's house while Marco finished reading a book about Reverse Psychology.

“Yes, and he also laughed when that boy spilled his juice over Brittany's head.”

“I must draw his attention, it's already three weeks. Think of a plan, Star.”

“Have you tried to talk to him? Like any normal person?”

Star gasped as if her best friend had said the greatest madness, “Marco!” She hit such a cry that Marco almost falls, “You can't come and just say 'Hello!' That's not how the girls' world works! He has to tell you hello first.”

If Star hadn't been his best friend for seven years, he probably would have told her it was silly, but she helped him on advice when he had dated Jackie and that was why he owed her a lot.

“Well, you will not say anything until he does, right? Have you tried joining the same club as him?”

Tom Lucitor had joined the animal rights care and protection club, Marco thought someone like him might have joined the sports club... But anyway, that made him a thousand times more charming to the girls.

“Nah.” Star said by lowering her hand, “I'm fine in detention.”

When would Star understand that Detention is not a club? Damn you, Janna!

“I have it! Maybe I should cook something, you know, your mom says that to conquer the heart of a man you must conquer his stomach.”

Marco pursed his lips. He didn't want to tell the truth to his friend but she was terrible in the kitchen, the only time they ate her chocolate chip cookies, Marco was sure he couldn't go to the bathroom in three days. But it was that or PH would break his face if he hurt her feelings, even though the pinkhairy girl had a curious blue stain on her tongue,

He had to think of something now before Star decided to re-enter the kitchen and then they would have to cover a murder.

The front door of the house was heard and Marco saw Tom leave to go to his black Mustang - Marco dreamed of the day he got his driver's license.

The Latin boy saw that Tom was carrying a toolbox and also a bucket with soap and a rag. There's the idea!

“Star.” Marco turned to stop his friend who was about to step off the roof, “I have an idea that could work for you.”

☽✠☾

' _ **CAR WASH**_ '

It was the sign that could be read in the entrance of his house, they couldn't choose Star's house because it was in another street and then Tom wouldn't see the blond girl.

It was not much of a problem to ask Star's parents for money, they were entrepreneurs and their daughter asked them for some money to open for a few days her own business didn't see it as a waste.

Star and Marco were the main heads in the business, then joined Alfonzo, Ferguson, Janna, Jackie, Pony and StarFan13 to help them, not knowing that they only helped Star to be close to the boy of her dreams.

Marco had been watching how carefully Tom was treating his black Mustang so the idea of car wash hadn't been so silly, especially when they delivered the flyers and almost everything Echo Crew showed up... Except Tom was still missing.

Marco even contemplated the idea of Cinderella, accidentally leaving some of them in Tom's garden and then the boy would have to come. Marco was serious about throwing a wrench at his redheaded head when neither the loud music made him turn to their direction.

The good thing is that Tom had finally turned to see them and as soon as Star realized it she forgot the rule that he should speak first and waved cheerfully, Marco also did and saw as Tom got into his car and drove until their Car Wash.

“Hi, uh, Marco and Star, right?” Tom greeted them as he got out of his car.

Marco could swear that Star was doing her best not to squeal with emotion so he spoke first. “Yes it is. So how can we help you?” Marco asked nicely.

“I came to support you guys, I almost did not find business for guys like you any more than the kids lemonade so I thought it was interesting.” Tom smiled and Marco noticed that his smile was the whitest and most beautiful he could have seen... Wow, that sounded so gay.

“Uh, yes, sure. Star.” Marco turned to his friend who couldn't believe that the boy of her dreams was in front of her, Marco had to snap his fingers to wake her from her trance, “Tom wants us to wash his car, what do you think if you do it?” He said with a wink.

If possible Star would have shouted so loudly that the windows of his house would have broken but instead she said, “Sure, no problem. Tom,” She said turning to her crush, “Your car will look like new.”

Tom and Marco watched as the blonde girl ran to the Mustang with a bucket of soapy water.

“How did you come up with such an idea?”

Marco was silent, he hadn't contemplated the idea that it was Tom who decided to talk to him. “Ah. It was for a mission.” He said not so convinced.

“Really?” Tom looked at him with interest.

“Uh, yeah you know, we thought the money we could donate mostly to animal protection.”

“Oh so you also support the rights of animals.” Tom said excitedly, Marco could swear that Tom's white ears moved with excitement.

“Yes, I have twelve puppies.” Puppies Star had to give him because her father was allergic but that same she came to visit - Wait - What is _he_ supposed to be doing? He should be helping Star conquer this guy! “It was all Star's idea, she loves animals too much.”

“Gotcha.” Tom said, even without erasing his smile, “And you are Star's boyfriend?”

Marco wanted to laugh at the word boyfriend. At first because date Star would be like date with his sister and that would be awkward, also if Tom had a bad impression of them Star would take care of killing him personally causing him to clean her closet for eternity. “No, we're best friends, yes I know it's hard to believe but it is.”

Was it his imagination or did Tom's smile _grow_ even more? Yes! He was being a good wingman!

They stopped talking when they heard a noise. Star had fallen from Tom's Mustang. She was completely covered with soap. Marco wanted to go and help her, but Tom had already gone ahead and ran to get her off the ground, and even checked that she had no injuries.

Marco smiled at the scene. Well done Marco Diaz, he complimented himself internally as he saw Star smile like a cat and start to pull out a paper where she was writing, more certain, her phone number - That until he saw Tom approaching him and handing him a paper and say goodbye to both to get into his car and leave.

Both Star and Marco were surprised to open the paper and read the writing.

_555-1523_

_Call Me_

_XOXOXO_


	32. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already talked about Fernando in past fanfics, but if you don't know him yet, this is your chance... I think so.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: My Own AU, Although I tried not to give much spoiler so that's mean Open Ending!

Fernando Díaz wasn't a child like any other. He might _look_ like any other child his age but they could quickly see that he wasn't exactly human. And what did they expect from the son of a demon and a human. His father is Tom Lucitor, the King of the Underworld and his dad is Marco Diaz, a psychologist.

Short and brown hair, brown eyes, brown skin like everyone in his dad's family and always with a smile and attitude to want to support all his friends, however also had characteristics by the demonic blood of his father. Small curved horns beside his head and all over his body, from his birth, lines like tattoos wrapping his body that ended in two marks on his cheek.

Fernando attended the final year of elementary school in Echo Crew, very soon he would be thirteen and he would go to the secondary school of the same place, and the best thing of all is that Eclipse would be with him to study the human culture as his mother had done it. Eclipse is his brother, half-brother, son of his Auntie Star and his father, but that wasn't important, Eclipse _is_ his brother.

Usually he lived on the Earth but on several occasions he traveled with his parents, at weekends he used to go to The Underworld or to Mewni to visit Auntie Star and Auntie Janna. Also to go visit Nebula, Auntie Jackie's and Uncle Ruberiot's son, and help him in his workouts to be a famous knight as his mother.

Fernando loved the summer and winter holidays because his parents were reunited with his old friends and he saw his other friends. It was cool not to be the only half-demon on Earth, he liked to make jokes with Azael and Zwei, as well as playing cards with Salem. Besides that he could also see Flora and talk to her, even though he is afraid of her father.

Fernando was born on November 1, 2024, two years after the battle between Auntie Star and the monster named Toffee. His parents didn't talk much about it. His friends, not even Eclipse, didn't know anything, nor did their parents tell them about that battle. All he knew was that Auntie Star needed a conventional alliance and that's how Eclipse was born.

And although he wanted to keep asking about the subject he knew he would only harm his parents, so he would simply keep his curiosity, at some point they would tell him the whole truth, right?


	33. A Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another OTP week and again, it's me. It had been getting too hot where I live and suddenly the rain fell like a storm, which I have been told is good, at least where I live, they said is good.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Human!Tom, just for this one.

Summer. That wonderful moment where there is no school for three months. Everyone can watch cartoons all day and night. The Sun is brighter than ever and therefore meant that there would be a heat of the thousand hells.

“It’s so hot!” Star screamed despite her throat dry. The princess of another dimension had on a tank top and pink shorts but that didn’t even make the heat out of her body. “Marco!”

“Star, don’t yell at him.” Marco was sitting next to her, obviously, tired from the heat that hit Echo Crew. Not even the light clothing he wore could put him in a refreshing mood. He didn’t even want to go for a cold soda, it was like crossing a desert. “I already know it’s too hot.” Not even the puppies were in their usual joy as they ran all over the house throwing lasers.

“Why everything is so hot?!”

“Global warming.” Janna said, appearing out of nowhere with a popsicle in her hand.

“And where did you come from?” Marco asked, surprised at the intrusion of the girl.

“I have a copy of your keys.” Janna pulled out a set of keys. If Marco narrowed his eyes he could read different names of his classmates on the keys.

“Okay.” Marco said not so sure now.

A flare of fire appeared in the middle of the room, not surprising those present when the prince of the Underworld appeared among the flare once it disappeared.

“'Sup.” Tom greeted with a confident smile but was a little surprised when he saw Marco's narrow eyes, “What?”

“You.” Marco pointed to Tom, “How can you be dressed so formally when we are dying of heat?”

“Heat?” Tom looked around, remembering everything seemed as cool as before, perhaps a little warmer than in the Royal Palace.

“Marco,” Janna stepped in, “Your boyfriend is a demon from the flames of hell. The heat never bothered him anyway.”

“Is that a reference to ' _Frozen_ '?” Star questioned.

Marco thought better of it and sighed, totally exhausted, “Sorry, Tom. It's the heat that makes me moody. It's just that if you had my human skin you could feel this heat.”

“I may do so. You know I can do that.” Tom said with a slight smile. “Starship does.”

“Yep, I still don’t control my other form perfectly, that's why I continue in this way.” Star explained, if only she was training but that could always be the last.

“Yep.” Janna uncorked a can of soda, “I agree with that.” Janna ruffled the princess's fair hair, and Tom and Marco nodded.

Tom didn’t say anything else, maybe feeling the heat of Earth's Summer wasn’t much different from the summer heat that was in the Underworld.

A second flare of fire appeared in the room surrounding Tom, while the prince recited a spell. Once the blaze of fire disappeared there was a distinct Tom in his place. Instead of a purple skin, there was now a pale, white skin, as if the Sun had never touched it. His pink hair was now a carrot-like color and instead of a third eye now there were several small freckles around his nose and cheeks.

“Wow.” Marco jumped from the couch to Tom's side, looking in detail at the demon's new appearance, “I didn’t know that this would be your appearance.”

“I’m impressed.” Janna said.

“How does it feel to be human, Tom?” Star had her teeth biting her lower lips into a mischievous smile.

“It’s – ” Tom took off his coat suit, “Hot. I never thought there was anything that could compare to our Summer in the Underworld.”

Marco made a mental note that he should ask to Star about how to survive a Summer in the Underworld. “Okay, thanks for the demonstration, Tom.” The Latin boy placed his hand on the shoulder of his boyfriend, “You can now return to your demon form. I don’t think you need to withstand the heat like we do.”

“No, that's fine. Anyway our summer is not so different from this so I could say I'm kind of used to it.”

Marco was sure he hadn’t been able to choose a better boyfriend than Tom. “Well, if you want to join our group on the couch and just enjoy sharing a fan then I think we should change you to more appropriate clothes. Something more summery.”


	34. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t had a fight with water balls for a long time, especially since my parents say the water is expensive so I’ll settle for what I have.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: It seems to me that I once saw a commercial similar to this…

The heat on Echo Crew had become increasingly unbearable and the locals just looked for ways to be cooler. Something that Marco Diaz could not afford to do because of his current job. Being babysitter of two magically powerful people.

Tom Lucitor, his boyfriend, prince of the demons, and Star Butterfly, his best friend, princess of another dimension.

It wasn’t very convenient to take the two of them to an ice cream parlor. Not even the possibility of going to a pool, Marco was completely sure that no pool was hygienically clean as it should be.

Summer seemed to have its drawbacks. Although Tom had no problems with Earth's lukewarm atmosphere, Star refused to want to get out of her chrysalis and regulate her body temperature.

Rafael and Angie watched the three teenagers sigh as they watched the television. Even the puppies were scattered on the living room floor without even wanting to move.

“At this stage they will not arrive even at the end of summer.” Angie pulled a jug of cold water from the refrigerator. Even she must admit the heat was already ridiculously loud.

Rafael tapped his chin with his index finger, in a thoughtful look. His expression changed when he saw the backyard of the house.

☽✠☾

“Kids!”

Marco's father's call alerted the three boys to the sofa and with lazy steps they walked to the window.

“What do you think?” Rafael and Angie were smiling as the man pointed to the new invention that was in the backyard of the house.

The three teens saw what Marco would describe as one of those hoses that large gardens had to water the lawn and flowers.

The three teens rushed out of the house together with the puppies.

“It's like those sirens that live in the forest pond!” Star screamed excitedly as she ran around the garden hose and the drops fell on her face.

“Did you buy it?” Marco asked his parents.

“No.” Rafael was in a victorious position. “I built it with some things that were in the workshop.”

“Besides,” Angie said, “With the small holes in the tube of the hose we do not spend as much water as others. Now, when you finish playing, you can go inside and drink cold lemonade.”

Marco saw his parents enter the house and returned to his friends' side.

“Does it seem strange to you?” He approached Tom, the demon had his palm extended for a few drops to fall on them. It was like a light rain.

“Even if it were so, it would also seem strange to you if it were lava.”

Ah, of course, the water in the Underworld was a luxury that only noble and royal families could afford. The most common water that Tom's dimension had was lava. Oceans, lakes, ponds... Yes. But full of lava.

A stream of water fell on them. They both looked back to see Star laughing and waving her wand.

“Not magic, Starship!” Tom had intended to approach Star but the magic princess created another stream of water that fell on them.

Apparently Summer also had its advantages.


	35. Favorite Flavor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone asks I prefer the chocolate ice cream, or almost all the flavors, except strawberry and Neapolitan...
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Fluffy dorks.

“I don't have a favorite ice cream.” The Latin boy spoke. “I like all the flavors.”

“But one in particular?” Tom arched an eyebrow, totally interested.

“It's as if you asked me to choose a best friend.”

Marco and Tom laughed.

However most of his friends had a favorite flavor. For Star, the vanilla ice cream was the most creamy and delicious. Janna loved the strawberry ice cream with pieces of strawberry, although she wanted to pretend that chocolate was the best of them all. Ferguson preferred to eat the walnut ice cream and Alfonzo loved the cheese ice cream with blackberry. Jackie preferred the berry ice cream. He didn't know if this counted but Pony Head loved the frozen biscuits.

“Although it is the rare time where I buy an ice cream of different flavor for each occasion.”

“Occasion?”

“Something like that.” Marco moved his hand in a more or less sign. “For example, when I'm happy I like to eat chocolate ice cream. When my first pet, which was a goldfish died, I ate yogurt. When my parents celebrate their anniversary they choose strawberry ice cream. If Ferguson and Alfonzo come to watch movies then we buy cookies ice cream. And on days of too much heat, like now, the lemon ice cream.” Tom had listened to him intently. “What about you? Do you like ice cream?”

There were still things in the Underworld that Marco still had to understand, but it was all right, because Tom still didn’t fully understand Earth, and between them they could help each other understand.

“Mh. Yes, Three.” Tom lifted three fingers from his hand, “Prickly pear, blueberry and vanilla. I know the flavors are a bit different to the flavors here.”

“What do you mean with that?”

“Ice cream from the Underworld is much colder than ice cream on Earth. If I brought a jar of ice cream and left it to the Sun, the ice cream wouldn’t melt.”

“Probably many ice cream companies would try to steal your secret recipe.” Marco said. “When will we eat ice cream from the Underworld?”

“I could bring some of it tomorrow. It's dangerous if you decide to go as human, the heat of the Underworld could kill you at this time of year.”


	36. Swimming with Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two ideas but in the end I chose the second, I found it more fun...
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Demon!Marco

“Star, I'm not really sure about this now.” Marco looked at himself in the mirror, very nervous.

“ _Ah ah ah_ ~ You can not repent now.” The magic princess moved her index finger from side to side. “You wanted to have an extreme summer adventure and you will have it.”

“Yes... But to become a demon?”

“It will be temporary, just as Tom did.” Star laid a hand on Marco's shoulder. “Besides, he himself said it, if you go to the Underworld as a human at this time of year you will surely die.”

Spending a summer day in your boyfriend’s dimension was a very good idea considering that he would disguise himself as one of them... But to die if he didn’t...

Marco sighed, “Okay, but – ” He interrupted before Star’ll cast the spell, “This won’t make me change my ideals like it was with the monster arm, right?”

“No, don’t worry about that, Marco.” Star waved her hand, lessening Marco's concern and placing the wand in front of him, “But perhaps when the spell is over you suffer dizziness, stomach pain, nausea, fainting and sleeping for days.” She spoke quickly.

“Wait, what?”

“Fire of the nine hells!”

 _Fire?_ “Wait, Star!”

Marco closed his eyes as he felt the strong impact of Star’s wand magic against him, it was lucky that just as the spell appeared the spell also disappeared. Marco's eyes widened in surprise that his view was sharper and sharper now, it was like seeing a different side of his room and surroundings, and his head felt a little heavier.

“Yes!” Star shouted triumphantly, “A complete demon and not half like that rose.” Star pointed to a rose, whose half was on fire, set in her window.

“Uh, how do I look?” Marco asked, focusing now on himself.

“Well, why don't you look at yourself?” Star couldn’t hide her smile and took Marco's hand to the mirror in full body she had.

Marco marveled at his reflection. Just as Tom hadn’t changed so much from demon to human, Marco had slight changes, like small curved horns back and two clawed-scars-like lines on his cheek. Besides that when he was human, the heat felt even more, while now as a demon the heat felt like a light breeze.

“Wow.” Marco contemplated himself, “It’s amazing, Star!” He turned to see his friend.

“I know. Ha! My spells are finally paying off. Now we can go with Tom.”

“ _Calling… Mom._ ” The magic mirror spoke behind them.

“What?! No, no, no! Stupid mirror.” Star ran to the side of the mirror but in vain when she saw that on the screen was seen 'call accepted'. “Ugh.” The blonde girl hit her forehead against the table, “Go ahead, Marco. This will take a few minutes. Give him a big surprise.”

“Ok, I need your scissors – ”

“Demons don’t use scissors, they can appear and disappear at will. Unfair, I know.”

“How do you know it's 100% effective?”

“Do you ask me? I had dates with your boyfriend, just think about Tom and you’ll appear next to him. Hi mom-”

Okay, Marco left Star's room before Queen Moon could have seen it, Think about Tom... Think about Tom... Think about –

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt his feet peel off the ground and began to feel like he was falling on a slide until he finally fell on something solid.

“Ouch!” Someone under him complained.

Marco took his forehead and looked down to see who was underneath him was Tom, he had fallen from a seat on Tom's back.

“Tom! I’m so sorry!” Marco stood up and helped the demon prince to stand as well.

“Are you okay, Mar… Co?” Tom was impressed to see his boyfriend in this new form, “Marco?”

“Impacted?”

“A lot.” Tom couldn’t take his gaze away from his boyfriend. “Star?” Marco nodded, “Whew, good. Where is she?” Tom asked not to see the blonde girl anywhere, the Mewbertians could withstand the heat of the Underworld even without leaving their chrysalis.

“Talking to her mother now.”

Tom nodded and then slammed both palms, “Well, since you are here, what do you think about the Summer in the Underworld?” Tom started to walk, motioning for Marco to follow him.

"It is strangely similar to the heat on Earth, but when it was a few seconds ago the heat on Earth felt like a breeze.”

“That is because you are now a demon and you can survive the heat of the Underworld, if you had come as a human you would surely have roasted. Or worse.”

Marco gulped, “By the way, where are we going?”

“Do you see that volcano in front of us?” Tom pointed to the above, Marco nodded, shaking his head, “There.”

“Wait, will we swim in lava?” Oh hell, for a moment he'd already forgotten about one of the vitally important features for him. “Is not it dangerous?”

“If you were human.” Tom chanting.

They had finally reached the summit of the volcano, along the way Marco saw several different types of demons, there were demons with more arms, more legs, or even long bodies, some also seemed to have horns or wings. Was that a triangle?

Marco felt a little relieved to see that several of them were swimming in the interior, nevertheless his instinct of security shouted to him to run when seeing that they were dropped from such height to nail right in the middle of the volcano.

“Really?” Marco arched an eyebrow, “Well, this will not be so bad... If I calculate the speed of the fall, related to the distance between this point to the center of the volcano next to the acceleration that the wind- Wait, there is no wind here – !”

Marco felt him so easily raised, which bothered him but now he was in shock, and then threw him towards the center of the volcano.

“Tom, I’m going to kill you!” It was what Marco screamed before making a loud splash when he fell into the lava.

Marco believed that perhaps because he wasn’t a complete demon, lava could burn him but his theory died when he felt that it was relaxing to be in the lava, it wasn’t hot, but it wasn’t cold, just perfect. It was like those mud baths when his parents had taken him to a SPA, though it was much more fluid than mud.

Swimming back to the surface the first thing he heard was the other demons clapping and cheering.

Tom swam toward him, “I’m sorry.” He laughed, “I just thought you needed a push.”

Marco rolled his eyes, “I'll forgive you because you were right.”

“Oh nice. I also ask your forgiveness for what is coming.” Tom smiled, as if he had done a prank, “There is a reason why volcanoes are our swimming pools and favorite places to swim.”

“What do you mean with that?”

The volcano began to shake.


	37. Catch it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it too much to ask for a moment of peace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have demons, humans and other interdimensional beings trying to have a moment of peace.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Demons and Humans Relationship. Original Kids. My Own AU. A Chupacabras.

“Why can’t Chuy eat with us?” Fernando was on the swing with his pet chupacabras sleeping under the pet house, while the half demon boy watched his two parents fix the picnic table.

“Chuy will be with us.” Tom explained to his younger son, “Only he’ll be tied to his chain and sleeping peacefully.”

“Boo.” Fernando narrowed his eyes and continued to swing. “He's not going to have anything to eat.”

Today was the first day of summer, which meant that all his friends would come to visit them. It was a kind of tradition they had done years ago. Many times Tom and Marco went to Oregon or Colorado, a year ago they went to Mewni, and two years ago they stayed as guests in Massachusetts. Fernando had said that Land of Ooo would still be his favorite.

“Remind me to put a charm on Chuy's chain.”

“I am sure that everything will go perfectly well. In a house full of demons and interdimensional creatures, what is the worst that could happen?” Marco shrugged.

“Is not that phrase that triggers a series of unfortunate events?” Tom had always been a bit superstitious about it.

“Not now, Tom.” Marco turned, when he was about to enter the house he turned towards Tom, “You must put an enchantment on Chuy's chain.” And reminding him of that, Marco entered the house.

“Daaaaad.” Fernando jumped from the swing to his father’s side, “Chuy is not going to wreak havoc. He's a good chupacabras.” Fernando hoped his father was a bit more understandable than his other dad.

“I trust you, Fernando.” Tom ruffled his son’s hair. “But you know what happened the time you let go of his chain. Now be a good boy and watch that there are no flies over food, I will go to help Marco.” Tom gave Fernando a last smile and turned.

The boy snorted, if only his grandparents were here but they were on a trip through South America and there was no one who wanted to appeal to his side.

“Sorry, Chuy.” Fernando scratched behind the four horns, one of Chuy's legs began to kick. Many times Chuy reminded him of a dog, like Flora's Grim, the Cipher-Pines’ Cerberus, or Eclipse’s seven Labradors who throw lasers through their eyes. “We both know it wasn’t your fault he had a goat as a pet.”

Then Fernando remembered something, his father had forgotten to charm the chain.

☽✠☾

The first to arrive had been Star, Janna and Eclipse. The older boy ran to greet his younger brother and then they both went out into the backyard, Janna handed Marco a bottle of peach cider. After the bell rang, Agatha and Norman with their twins, Salem and Blaire, arrived, the Babcock family was carrying an apple pie. Then Wirt and Dante with their daughters, Flora and Kore, however along the way the family had met Bill and Dipper and their seven children with Azael, so Wirt and Dipper had to make the best attempt to prevent both demons tried to kill each other.

“No fights here.” Tom warned the other two demons. It didn't matter if he was the King of the Underworld now, they only obeyed Wirt and Dipper.

The last to arrive was Coraline and her daughter Madeline. The book publisher had apologized for the delay but there was a tree lying in the middle of the road so she had to look for a detour.

“Hey, Eins.” Eclipse had a sly smile on his face, “Guess who sends you a hello. Start with N.”

Eins tried to hide the red of his cheeks but it was in vain and his younger siblings watched him very attentively. Eins remembered something and his look changed when a smile appeared on his lips, “Well someone has also asked a lot for you.” Eins knew he had hit the mark when Eclipse's face paled, “It’s S-”

“ _Nebula!_ ” Eclipse shouted fully flushed.

“ _Saima!_ ” Eins hoped to shut his mouth off with that.

Flora laughed from a distance, with her younger sister and Fernando sitting next to her, “They don’t change.”

Fernando nodded. It was fun to watch the fights between Eins and Eclipse, even though the two were friends, then Zwei would enter the bout and the two older children would be brutally roasted, Zwei is Eins’ younger twin and Eclipse’s best friend, only he knew their weak points.

“Why don’t they act like a normal person?” Madeline asked, shaking her head, though it sounded like she was having fun with the show.

“Nobody is normal here.” Salem answered.

“I know.” Not even her.

“Poor Chuy.” Blaire and Nora gave a soft caress on the head of the chupacabras although the crypt creature slept soundly. “What will he eat?”

Fernando had a suspicious smile on his face. “Chuy always has a plan.”

“Kids!”

The children ran to their parents to sit down at the picnic table and watch Marco arrive with a succulent turkey ham.

Chuy's nose began to sniff a delicious scent that made his tongue lick his teeth as he imagined what kind of rich food should be. The chupacabra usually didn’t sleep in the dog house that Marco had made for him when he brought him to live here. Since he began living under the Díaz house, Chuy slept in Marco's room, then when Marco went to college then Chuy chose his room and after Tom began to live here, officially, Chuy began to sleep in Angie’s and Rafael’s room And once Fernando was born, Chuy chose to sleep next to him.

There were only rare occasions when he slept outside, principally the summer heat, but now all he wanted to do was go out and bite whatever was outside.

Before Marco had begun to distribute the ham sandwiches and the peach cider, a familiar rattling became present in the courtyard.

The guests sought out the source of the sound until it was heard again. This time they all turned their gaze to the pet house that was starting to move agitatedly.

“Tom.” Marco spoke in a tone of voice that promised a scolding. “You put the spell on Chuy's chain, right?”

“Uh…” The King of the Underworld now knew what he had forgotten. “No?”

The pet house burst into a thousand pieces and before Tom could even stand to stop Chuy, the crypt creature had already dodged its owner and jumped to the table at the amused look of some. The children tried not to laugh when some of their parents had tried to catch Chuy's chain and failed in the attempt. The chupacabras rushed to the piece of turkey ham and when he had it between his teeth Chuy spread the pair of scaly wings and jumping he began to fly away.

Tom, before Marco scolded him, decided to go get him.

“This is how the best parties begin.” Bill said mockingly, then Dipper pinched his ear. “What?”

“Go help Tom.” Dipper said to see Bill return to his triangular shape and disappear, as Star, Steven and The Beast followed after them.

“We'll help you clean up this mess.” Agatha proposed.

Fernando and the other children tried to sneak away before their parents remembered that they were here, however a person in front of them made them stop.

“Who will tell the truth first?” Marco asked with his hands on his waist.

Fernando felt every finger pointing at him.

“And your life ends at twelve. How hard.”


	38. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only ever been to the zoo once and I was an infant. I only have photos of that trip.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Have you seen a short film on YouTube called 'Hybris'? You should see it, it's really cool.

If someone had told Marco that life in the Underworld was like being an artist he probably wouldn't have agreed to stay with Tom and his family for a whole week.

The news that the Prince's fiancé – Boyfriend, Marco told them when some reporters had approached but they ignored him – Finally stayed to live in the palace scattered throughout the Underworld. There was no paparazzi that tried to have exclusive news with who was now a celebrity.

Marco only hoped that none of them would find out he was a human, because he had come disguised as a demon thanks to Star, or he would have a lot of Underworld reporters harassing and rolling his house and school, and not even talking about what their parents would say, they would probably be delighted with the news but would say something about at least wanting Marco to have a college degree.

“Ugh.” Marco hit the head of the table.

He and Tom were having breakfast together, Tom's parents had had breakfast before and they retired the moment they arrived... Marco thinks they still don't consider him worthy of someone for Tom.

“Forget it, Marco.” Tom smiled at him tenderly, “They are only falsehoods.”

“How do you want me to forget it? They make me look like the bad guy in the story.”

In the Underworld newspaper the headline read ' _Our acclaimed Prince Tom's fiancée might be having an affair?_ '

“If I hid myself that time it was to talk quietly with my parents and if I speak so affectionately it's because the puppies missed my voice.” Marco explained on the verge of an attack of exasperation.

“I know, Marco. You don't have to explain it to me. We both know the truth. My dad says it's best to ignore them as they do with us. He once told me that they stopped writing about mom the day they got married.”

Tom's parents. He will be able to prove that he really loves Tom – With Tom's father there was no problem, strangely Abaddon seemed to start accepting him, but Tom's mother was a little more inquisitive and if not a little more like her son as well as Lilith's mere presence intimidated him.

“I'll stay here locked in four walls.”

“But you wouldn't have the chance to show everyone that you are not what the celebrity newspapers say about you.”

Marco raised his face slightly, looking at Tom, “Where would we go?”

“To the zoo.”

☽✠☾

The fauna and flora in the Underworld was very different from that of Earth, although when he finally tasted the ice cream from the Underworld it was like an explosion of flavors on his palate so Marco asked Tom to show him some of the most delicious fruits. Tom had taken him to one of the greenhouses where Marco saw a diverse amount of trees with a great variety of fruits.

Marco liked the orange so Tom handed him one that looked similar. When Marco ate one of the segments of the orange it was a great feeling and even thought if there was possibility of taking some of these fruits to Earth but Tom told him that it was very highly probable that the trees wouldn't bear fruit.

However with the fauna things were very different. On his first visit Marco discovered that unlike everyone else believed, dragons weren't pets or simple animals, they were considered a sacred race, so it was strictly forbidden to have one held against their own will.

Instead the other animals were different. They were like a kind of hybrid combinations of animals known on Earth. Yet Tom told him that some of the animals on Earth looked weird as he was more accustomed to seeing them in his own way.

“Marshmallow is not a rabbit completely.” Tom explained while paying for his entry ticket to the zoo, Marco was more concerned that no journalist would follow them. “It may have the appearance of a rabbit but under his fluffy fur his skin is that of a salamander. How do you think he survived so long with me?”

“Where will we go first?”

“I'd like to take you near the pond if that's okay with you.”

“Sure.”

Flamingo camel, _Flamel_ , that was the rare combination of a bird and a mammal they had in the zoo, was an animal with the body of a camel but completely covered with pink feathers and instead of the head of a camel was the head of a flamingo. The herd or flock of the flamels were on the water and unlike their avian counterpart on Earth they were on four legs but walked slowly. Marco wondered if they had wings.

“There is a definition on Earth for creatures like them.” Marco said, “Chimeras. Because it's a varied combination of animals.”

The next place where Marco took him was to a dome where they were given a coat when they entered.

“I thought you said there was no snow in the Underworld.”

“In fact not in this part of the dimension but in a dimension close to ours was found snow and many demons who had never before experienced a _Winter_ are allowed to go.”

When they entered, the cold hit his cheek with such force that if he hadn't been in his demon form, he would most likely have died frozen. Inside the dome it was like a kind of mini-Antarctica.

Tom took him by the hand and directed him on a bridge where one of the demons seemed to be throwing something. Marco noticed that they were too long fish. Finally at the edge of the bridge Marco looked down and saw something that perhaps surpassed all the tender and harmful creatures that came out of Star's wand.

Small killer whales the size of a penguin, or rather, the whole body of a penguin but the head of an killer whales.

Tom brought an iron bucket toward Marco. “Feed them.”

Marco slipped his hand into the bucket and pulled out what was effectively a long eel-like fish and threw it at the curious, tender animals.

Two killer whales caught the fish at both ends and began to fight each other to gain most of the fish. Then a third killer whale appeared and split the fish in half, the other two killer whales went to follow it.

“Come with me, you will like this part.” Tom took him by the hand and they left the dome giving the coats.

Marco read the words Aquarius in one of the sections of the zoo.

As he had already thought, instead of water, it was lava where the fish swam. There was one who drew Marco's attention completely. It was a shark swimming elegantly and it was spectacular to see it moving in that way, so a pair of wing-like fins appeared on their sides.

One of the zookeepers approached them to talk to Tom for a moment.

“Marco,” The prince of the demons spoke, “I have to see something, don't move from here.”

Marco saw Tom and the other demon walking away, Tom seemed worried, did something happen? He hoped it was nothing serious.

_Scrach._

Marco turned to hear a sound. There was a curious creature, a lemur with snake skin... Or was it a chameleon? Well it was some rare mixture of three animals but that didn't prevent his curiosity didn't grow and will try to approach the lemur. However, as soon as it saw him with great agility it slipped and ran with Marco followed until he reached a door.

Marco was about to take the doorknob when clearly he could read that the symbols represented a clear example of ' _Do not pass_ '.

_Clock._

Marco turned to see Tom back to his side.

“Wow, calm down, Marco.” Tom came over to his side, “What are you doing here? I thought you were still in the aquarium.” Tom escorted Marco out of the way.

“I just saw a lemur and I started following him. I'm sorry, I still don't quite understand your alphabet, where was I?”

“Near a greenhouse, fortunately you didn't go in, it is a jungle-like habitat and you only allow the tour with a guard.”

“And why did they call you?”

“One of the guards had said that a _coguar_ had escaped and now that you mention the lemur out of its habitat... I'll have my father do an inspection.”

“Hey Tom, were there any journalists near us?”

Tom shrugged, “I hope not, besides, what can they misunderstand from this date?”

☽✠☾

_Exclusive: Prince Tom's fiance is a bad influence!_

_According to external sources our Prince's fiancé was about to enter the greenhouse on his own. Sources close to us informed us that they knew the adolescent before he date –_

"I must say that they used a good angle on your face.” Tom read the newspaper while Marco refused to come out from under the blankets.


	39. We Need Vacations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I start my summer vacation I will be watching anime, writing or reading... Maybe all three things at the same time... A pleasure to have joined in the ToMco Week, until the next.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Antihero/Villain AU.

Tom hadn't had what was called a _normal life_. Well, no one _like_ him could, or even dream of having a normal life. Being able to master his fire cost him to transform almost his entire body. All this before the age of eighteen. In other words, four years after being recruited by The Diamond Council.

At least here he had found people similar to him, in being a Muto. Here he met Star, a girl who had beautiful butterfly wings and acid spit, and who was his girlfriend a few years ago; Marco, not-Muto boy, obsessed with jewelry and furs and very good at fighting with his martial arts techniques, besides being with whom he was currently having a relationship; Janna, whom he could call his best friend and whose voice could break thousands of crystals in a single instant; Jackie, a cool girl, perhaps more coolest than Wendy, and whose friendly rivalry was reflected in her powers as the girl controlled the water; And then there was P-Head, a crazy girl who challenged him as soon as he learned to fly.

Summer was the season of the year where he was most pleased with his body. The heat, the fire, and he was one. Of course, being in a dome under a large glacier in Antarctica was no way to spend the summer. However it was also close to the date when he discovered that he was a Muto and had to be forced to flee before The Whispers exterminated him as his family.

Getting out of the headquarters was no problem, no one forced them to stay. It was simply a place where Mutos from around the world could be careful to be exterminated and live without fear – Bill called this place a _Utopian_ _F_ _antasy_ , and like any fantasy and utopia one day they would have to wake up. There were always one or three banks to steal a week. He could always join another Muto to cause one to another disaster. He could always accept one of the missions to make a profit in The Council.

“Even so, I'm glad to know you didn't leave with more wounds.” Marco said while disinfecting the bullet wound that Tom had on his shoulder.

“You should have seen the cop's face when I wrapped his car in the fire.” Tom laughed and then gave a slight groan as the needle entered his skin.

“I guess this time there was something you wanted to have broken into a jewelry store.” Marco didn't take his gaze away from Tom's wound, he frowned, if only he had been with Tom he would probably have knocked out the cop before he fired at his boyfriend. But Star had asked for his help to get revenge on a boy who had broken her heart.

“Not for me, exactly. I have no interest in jewelry, only in fire.” Tom reached for the bureau near his bed and took the smaller bag from five bags. The sound of precious stones clashing between them rang in the Pyrokinetic's room, making Marco's curiosity grow.

“Here.” Tom pulled out a small, red, and round jewel. It was a ruby. “When I walked down the street I saw it and I thought of you. It's your color.” Tom turned to see Marco and take away the old earring his boyfriend wear to replace it. “Done.”

Marco put a hand to his ear, touching the surface of the jewel, his face beginning to resemble the ruby and hiding in Tom's chest. “Now I feel the need to give you something in return.” Marco hugged Tom, both falling on the red-haired boy's bed.

“Spending the rest of my life with you is enough for me.” Tom kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

“We could leave for a while.” Marco proposed, “Even we need not think about mundane problems. We can pretend that we are a normal couple and not someone who is wanted by the world.” Marco said with a serenity in his voice.

“By the way, why is your reward higher than mine?” Tom tried to pretend to be offended.

“I was with Star and Agatha when the Senator gave his hate-speech. But returning to the subject of a vacation, we could go to a hot place. Perhaps where there is tranquility and volcanoes.”

“I like the idea.” Why not? When he used to live with his parents he remembers that there was a volcano not so far from his town. His parents told him that probably the volcano was what awakened his powers. “What do you have in mind?”

“Hawaii.”


End file.
